Post SG-1
by Moebius2015
Summary: For the first time, Sam accepts Jack's invitation to a team week-end at the cabin. She will transfer to Area 51, while Jack leaves to the other side of the country, Teal'c to Dakara and Daniel to Atlantis. It is the end of SG-1 as we knew it and Sam is rather depressed at the thought. But dangers are still waiting for them...
1. Post SG-1 chpt1

**This was my first Stargate fanfiction. It starts at the cabin, with the transcript from Moebius part 2 (8.20) in italics. Later on there will be transcripts from Origin (9.03) in italics too. I hope you will like it! Please review!**

* * *

 _Chapter one_

 _Late afternoon, Minnesota, Jack's cabin. Jack and Sam were fishing side by side on the pier._

 _Sam: This is nice._

 _Jack: I told ya!_

 _Sam: I can't believe we didn't do this years ago._

 _Jack: Yes, well, let's not dwell._

 _Behind them, Daniel and Teal'c arrive, carrying a cooler box between them and each holding a folding chair in their free hand. Out in the pond, a fish jumps out of the water._

 _Sam looks round at Jack: Didn't that tape say there were no fish in your pond?_

 _Jack: Close enough._

* * *

They had a peaceful time, enjoying the company and the falling evening until Jack straightened up and began to pack his fishing gear: "Time to light the barbecue up! I'm hungry!" he said.

"Me too" answered Sam.

"Me three" said Daniel already on his way to the cabin. Teal'c was standing there, looking from one to the other with an air of concern.

Jack and Teal'c went to work on the barbecue, Jack explaining the differences between wood, charcoal and gas and their properties when it came to barbecue. At home Jack was using gas, but here at the cabin wood was the thing! It took a little more time and skills to grill the meat properly, but it tasted also much better! Meanwhile, Sam and Daniel were chatting in the kitchen, preparing a potato salad and discussing if they should add onion and apple in it to give it a fresh and sweet touch. They did, and the salad got praised. The meat was perfect, the beer fresh and the company happy. As the night was falling, they decided to light a fire in the chimney. Nights in Minnesota could be cold even in late summer. Teal'c had brought two boxes of doughnuts for the dessert, the evening was great. At one point Daniel asked Teal'c: "Are you sure you have to leave on Monday already? I mean, Jack's not leaving before the end of the week and Sam will be there what? Two more weeks?"

"Three" Sam precised.

"Yeah, anyway Teal'c, what I mean is that you could stay some more days with us. It will be quite some time before the four of us can meet again like that"

Sam did not like the turn the conversation was taking, she could feel a lump growing in her throat. It was not fair. She had given up her position at the SGC so that she would not be under Jack's command anymore, and if something was meant to happen between them, it would at least be possible. Leaving to Nevada was a little price to pay if it meant she could be with him each week end. Nevada was only a few hours drive from Colorado... But only two days -TWO DAYS!- after her transfer had been accepted, he had been ordered to the Pentagon! Her sacrifice had come too late, he was leaving... The lump in her throat was growing bigger and bigger, she just hoped she could keep tears away. Meanwhile, Teal'c was answering Daniel's question: "My people is awaiting me Daniel Jackson. The High Council of the Free Jaffa is meeting on Monday, and I have to be there, I can not delay my departure"

"Right" said Daniel "I thought you'd say something like that... It was worth a try... What about you Jack? Got everything ready for Washington?"

"Awoh... you know me and big cities Daniel... Not lookin' forward to settle down there, ya know. But well, my house is for sale and most of my stuff is packed. Quite depressing actually, I'm happy we could make it here for the weekend! Hadn't it been for Hammond and what he told me about needing someone to take over his position and secure the interests of Earth, I'd never accepted the job. Well... not that I had so much of a choice now did I? President Hayes wouldn't take a no for a no... But really, discussing all day long with a bunch of politicians is more your field than mine. No criticism there, it's just not my idea of fun and I'll miss the action from the SGC. You? Looking forward to Atlantis?"

"Yeah, actually I am. With the three of you gone from the SGC it's no much fun left for me to be there anyway. I just wish the Daedalus could have left earlier, I'll be the last one of the team left at the SGC, packing books and artifacts for a week or two after Sam's gone. Sam, have you found an accommodation in Nevada? Or you'll live on the Area 51?"

"I... think I'll stay at the base to start with.." said Sam reluctantly. "..Excuse me" she added, leaving the table and heading to the hallway. The three men heard the front door closing quietly. They looked at each other, concerned.

"Did I say something?" asked Daniel.

Jack stood up, clapping his shoulder. "I'll get it" He went out.

* * *

After a second or two, his sight adapted to the dark and he could spot Sam close to the pond. The evening was filled with scents from the cedars and the soil after a sunny day. Jack walked down to Sam and asked:

"You OK?" She kept her back at him, trying to keep her voice from sounding too strangled:

"I... had to get some fresh air. I couldn't hear more of these departure plans. Thinking that our time as SG-1 is definitely over... It is so... depressing! It's not fair!" she protested. He neither moved nor answered, so she continued, her voice failing her: "Why did you have to be sent to Washington?! I'm gonna miss you so much!"

He came closer, pressing his chest to her back, crossing his hands round her belly and resting his chin on her shoulder: "I know" he said softly in her ear. "I'm gonna miss you too"

She turned around, slipping her arms under his leather jacket, cuddling up in his bear hug. He nuzzled in her neck, his breath warming her gently while his ear, cold from the cool evening, made a contrast on her cheek. She closed her eyes, feeling home in his arms, enjoying his comforting warmth and letting the pain of the upcoming separation go. Jack was fondling her hair mechanically, trying to fill his memory with the scent and smoothness of her skin. After a moment, he pulled away, enough to be able to look at her and check if she was still upset. They smiled tenderly at each other.

"I'm glad ya came" he said.

"I'm glad I did" she smiled back, lowering her eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't ask but... how comes that you said yes this time?" he wondered.

She swallowed with some difficulty before she answered: "Well... all the other times you asked, you were my commanding officer and.."

He studied her closely, waiting for her to continue her explanation. "And?"

She took a deep breath, feeling her heart pounding hard in her chest: "And... only now is there no regulations saying I can't stand like this with you on your dock.."

Slowly, he rested his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. She could feel her throat go dry as he bumped his nose against hers, his intense gaze drilled in her eyes. He was going to kiss her, she was certain of it. Finally. She could feel his breath on her lips. She thought that he was giving her time to back away, but she didn't want to, so she closed her eyes and met his lips for their first kiss.

They had waited so long, loving each other and never being allowed to show nor tell. Until now. She had never thought he could be so tender. He kissed her gently, slowly, tasting her lips, enjoying each second of it. He was in no hurry, intending to make this kiss last as long as she would let him. Her trembling fingers were stroking the short hair of his neck, giving him a delicious shiver spreading warm along his spine and down to his belly. Her other hand had grabbed his shoulder, as if she were afraid he could leave her any minute. When he broke off to look at her, they got a sharp feeling of starvation, as if addicted to one another already. He tightened his hug around her, one hand at the small of her back to press her against his body. As he was lowering his head to take her lips again, she opened her mouth to kiss him deeply, although they kept their slow, sensual rhythm so as to savor every moment of it. Dizziness and warmth were spreading in their bellies and they could both feel his desire grow between their hips. This time there was no way he could pretend it was his sidearm, but he did not care to hide how he felt about her any longer. Eventually he said: "Maybe we should go back in. Daniel and Teal'c certainly wonder what's happening"

Sam smiled and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. His arm around her shoulders, they went back to the cabin, exchanging a last kiss before they went in.

"Here you are!" said Daniel when they entered the living room. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah" they quickly answered simultaneously. Their eyes were shinning in a unusual way, their cheeks lightly colored. Daniel got suspicious but said nothing. Probably cold outside, he thought... He and Teal'c had cleared the table and filled the dishwasher, then they had gone to sit on the sofa, chatting in front of the fireplace while waiting for their friends. As they finally were back, Daniel offered to play poker and Teal'c went to the kitchen to get more beer and crackers. Although Sam was boosted with adrenaline and let herself be caught by the game, Jack couldn't concentrate, and to be frank, he didn't care that much either. Sam was glowing after their embrace outside and he was too busy trying to look at her without the two others noticing. He lost pathetically. Daniel suggested everyone was tired after a long week, and that it was bed time.

He went to the bathroom while the others were carrying the empty bottles to the kitchen and tidying up the game. Then, he wished everybody good night and went to the room he shared with Teal'c at the other end of the living room. Sam took his place in the bathroom while Teal'c was watching Jack taking a blanket and pillow out of an old wooden chest. He had given his room to Sam and would sleep on the couch. Then they sat in silence, looking at the fire, until Sam popped out of the bathroom and wished them good night. They heard her door closing in the hallway, and after a while, Teal'c said:

"Colonel Carter is a fine woman O'Neill"

Lost in his thoughts, Jack answered with a dreamy voice "Yes she is.."

"She is not under your command anymore" Teal'c added.

Taken aback by the direct insinuation, Jack asked "I know. What ya mean?"

"It is none of my concern O'Neill, but I believe the two of you have strong feelings for each other"

Jack smiled. "You're a good man my friend"

Teal'c smiled back "So are you my friend"

Satisfied that he had made his point, Teal'c stood up and took his turn in the bathroom. Jack was sitting on the couch, smiling at the fire, still feeling Sam's body against his and thinking of his good friend Teal'c who said so little and saw so much.

* * *

After Teal'c had gone to his room, Jack took his turn in the bathroom, not sure about what to do next. He went to Sam's door and stood there, uncertain. He nearly knocked, but then, he let his hand fall down and turned back to the sofa. He sat down in the dark, looking pensively at the dying fire. After a good while, he heard the door open and soon she was there, her hand on his shoulder. "I was waiting for you" she whispered. Fighting the delicious wave invading his belly, he stood up, turned around to face her and painfully, he sighted:

"Sam... perhaps this isn't such a good idea.."

"What you mean?" she replied, surprised.

"You know... you, me... starting something now..? I'm due to Washington in a week, you'll be leaving for Nevada.. What's the point?"

"What difference does it make?" she protested. "We can still be together every time one of us has free!"

"Sam... you deserve to be happy, to get a life with someone, the kids I know ya want to have. As much as I would love to, I can't give you that if I'm living on the other side of the country, can I?" he said sadly. Sam lowered her eyes, biting her lips, then looked up again. "Jack. I have already tried the wedding-with-a-nice-guy-a-house-and-the-dog thing. It didn't work"

"... Doesn't mean it won't work next time, does it?... .Maybe he just wasn't the right guy?" said Jack poorly.

"Exactly! He was not the right guy, because it is _you_ I love. It's always been _you_!"

He paused a while, looking down, searching for arguments. "I'm way older than you... aaand I have an awful bad temper.." He looked at her from the corner of his eye to see if he'd struck. She was smiling, waiting. "I'm not half as smart as you are.."

"Will you stop already?" she interrupted. "I have known you for _eight_ years. I've seen you in any possible situation and state of mind. I've seen you tortured, dying, humiliated, furious, hurting, drunk, exhausted... shall I continue? We've practically lived in each other's pocket all those years. Don't you think I know everything I need to know about you? I _love_ you. I could never love anyone else like that. Could you?"

He sighted "...No. Of course not.."

He embraced her in a hug, closing his eyes in relief, assimilating what this conversation implied and would change in his life. Finally he found her mouth and welcoming his surrender, she kissed him passionately. He left her lips and started exploring the smooth skin of her neck, filling himself with her scent and warmth. He wanted to taste every inch of her. His hands were feeling their way down her back and one of them had reach her side, ready to move up again toward the swell of her breast. He realized his mouth was lowering down toward the same spot and he stopped, wanting to check if she was OK with that. But she had closed her eyes, head back to give him better access to her neck, lips parted on her short breath. She was the exact definition of gorgeous. Hot. Beautiful. Gorgeous. He felt his knees weaken while his mouth went dry and he couldn't swallow as his breath was caught in the back of his throat. He wanted to lay her down on the couch and take what he could before she would realize she had made a mistake. At the same time, he couldn't make himself move nor take his eyes from her. But her hands were still on him, and without opening her eyes, she directed his face back to her neck, where he resumed his exploration. His hand was still on the side of her rib cage, stopped on its track, and he felt hers lowering itself along his biceps, elbow and arm, then press lightly up to motion his hand until it was just under her breast. He could feel her tense in expectation and tentatively, he let his thumb move upward. Her response was immediate, she shivered violently and pressed herself harder against him. His mouth had climbed up her neck toward the back of her ear and hers was exploring the hollow at the base of his throat, but she rapidly climbed to claim his mouth again in a passionate kiss.

Jack had still access to some parts of his mind, and he recognized that the couch was a bad idea. It was too narrow for what he wanted to do, and he was certain at least one of the two friends currently sleeping in the adjacent room would leave it at the worst possible moment. It had happened before and he would have bet a month of cake that it would happen again if they stayed in the living room. So he took her in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He pushed the door closed with a foot, trying not to make too much noise, then he laid her down on the bed.

He sat at her side and looked at her. She was so beautiful, her perfect body, her face glowing with love for him, her eyes darker than ever, burning with desire... She was waiting for him to lean and kiss her, but he could only sit there and gaze. This woman had been the only one he had loved for the past eight years, but also the only forbidden one.. It was burnt down under his skin, she was _not_ to be touched, and he had worked very hard on ignoring any suggesting word, look, or skin contact that could reach the distressing love and desire for her that he had tried to keep locked away. Now she was in his bed, so gorgeous, so lovely, waiting for him. His feelings were striking him with full strength and he was at loose ends.

She could see his trouble. It was strange to see him like that. She was used to the warrior who would lead their team day after day, taking difficult decisions in the fire of action, risking his life more often than his turn, mocking powerful enemies without a blink, and now, so uncertain at her side. She sat up and brushed his cheek. "Do you still have doubts?" she whispered.

"No... no.." he said. "I just... I guess I'm just a little... intimidated...?" he admitted.

She smiled, her eyes glowing with love and desire, her burning palm on his cheek. He was so sweet... "Let me help you" she whispered against his lips. She kissed him tenderly, and he relaxed, allowing his desire to grow as their kiss went more passionate. She let herself fall back on the bed, dragging him along with her. He fell on top of her, but she rolled him down on the bed so that he would be more comfortable. She was careful not to hurry him. Had she had it her way, she would have thrown all their clothes off already, but she liked that he was so shy and tender, although it was not the way she had thought he would be. She had fantasized this very moment so many times... but never had she dreamed of a scenario where she would have to lead the dance. This was most charming and she could feel her heart melting for him. Meanwhile, his assurance was growing back and his hands had left her face to venture down her sides, under the hem of her T-shirt and up again, feeling their way on the soft skin of her strong back. She shivered at the delicious feeling of his burning hands on her skin. She left his mouth to kiss his neck, and she too let her hands under his T-shirt, impatient to enjoy the soft skin of his belly. Jack rolled her back down on the bed, kissing her neck while his hands carried on with their exploration from her back to her breast. She grabbed his T-shirt, pulled it over his head, freed his arms and threw it away. He smiled at her, lifted her T-shirt up and slowly, kissed her breast. She tensed, her desire rising as his mouth went more demanding. She removed her T-shirt to give him better access. Now his hesitations from the beginning were all gone and he used all his skills to please her. Sam was panting, her attention focused on enjoying each sensation, expecting, vibrating in the ballet of pleasure and love they were dancing together at last.

She had the exciting but disturbing feeling that lightning could strike them any minute. Air Force regulations had forced her to deny anything that could reveal her love for him, now after eight frustrating years and the sacrifice of her position in SG-1, regulations did not apply to them anymore, at last, and it was happening. She could still not believe it but it made their first intimacy even more precious and exciting. Jack's hand went from her breast to her butt and pulled her against his body. She could feel the heat of his desire through the thin layer of clothes between them. Her hand crawling down his back, she slipped her fingers under his belt, but it was too tight so she resolved to try and loosen it. He kissed her again, passionately, while he was working on removing her pants. Gasping, she whispered: "I think there is condoms in my bag."

"Oh... yeah." he panted. "There should be some in the night stand too"

He reached for the drawer and foraged in there until he found what he wanted, while she was kicking her pants away. He had a look at her, naked on the bed, totally offered, waiting for him, and he was wonderstruck. "You are so beautiful" he said with a dry throat. The look on his face made her melt. Then he bent to bury his face in her belly, soft and warm, and she sighted with happiness. His hand climbed along one leg to grasp her butt firmly, his mouth wandering slowly back to her nipple. She gasped and bent in expectation and excitement, attacking his belt again to get rid of his pants. Jack paused in his caress to help her. He sat on the bedside to undress and they were soon both naked. She swirled herself around him while he sat, and looked at his virility. She pushed him gently down on the bed and caressed the hard and silky member with her fingertips. Slowly, she bent over him, very conscious of the effects her warm breath would have on that part of him. As she expected, his breath went short with expectation and the muscles of his belly strained. When he felt her tongue teasing the tip of his erection, he could not help but moan. Her hand left the silky member to reach down between his legs. Carefully, she cup the soft mass, stroking it gently with her thumb, then she took the head of his manhood between her lips. He gasped, one hand at the small of her back, the other clenched on the sheets. When she began to swirl her tongue around him, he tensed and moaned "God! Sam don't! Please!" and he tried to push her away.

"What is it?" she asked. "You don't like it?"

"Don't get me wrong.." he panted. "I love it! But if you go on like this, I'll never hold long enough to make love to you. Which I really want to do" She smiled at him and climbed up to take his mouth in a languid kiss. Jack rolled her on her back and found her breast, teasing her with the tip of his tongue, circling around her nipple but avoiding it. She gasped in expectation while he was alternating between torturing her with the hard tip of his tongue, and eager, languid licking. Sam was restless, trying to maneuver to place the nipple in his mouth but he was avoiding the tempting bud, moving away and continuing his circling, closer and closer to the very point she wanted him to suck. Frustrated, she moaned and bent, when he suddenly took the whole nipple in his burning mouth, sucking hard against his tongue. She cried her pleasure in surprise, lightning spreading in her chest and down to the very center of her excitement. She was impatient, she had been ready for him for some time already, but he was spinning things out as long as he could. While his tongue skillfully worked on the nipple, his fingers had found their way between her legs to explore her intimacy. Panting, she could feel her excitement reach a peak and moaned: "Jack! Now!" He reached for the condom and placed it while she was planting small kisses in his neck. Then she pushed him gently down on the pillow and mounted him. The sight of his beautiful Love riding him was adding to the pleasure her body was giving him and he groaned. She was so excited already that it did not take long before she reached the peak of her pleasure, which communicated to him and they reached the sky together.

* * *

Sam bent down to kiss him softly while they were catching their breath. She was laying on him, still shaken by spasms from time to time, happier than ever in the arms of her Love. He was enjoying her weight on him, her total abandonment, the smell of her hair, the softness of her moist skin against his, how their bodies fitted together. Now he was happy, the love he had kept under control all these years was filling his chest with an almost painful strength. Pain and sorrows from the past did not matter anymore, Sam was in his arms, she loved him and he loved her. Oh god he loved her! "Sam... I _so_ love you!" he said.

She chuckled and kissed him again. "I love you too Jack. I'm so happy!"

He smiled and fondled her hair, guiding her head back on his chest. After a while, she rolled down to his side and dragged the sheets up over them. They cuddled up together, as if they could not stand to separate yet.

"You know" said Sam, "I think I fell in love with you on day One already"

"Really?" he said. "How's that!? I was such an ass that day!"

"Yeah, well... Perhaps it's exactly why I got so fond of you then. You didn't try to seduce me like every other man, you were challenging... And _sooo_ dashing in your Class A's.."

"What? _Dashing_?"

"Oh yeah! Extremely dashing.." she smiled, looking fondly at him.

"So that's why you joined the Air Force, uh? The uniform?" he teased.

"Mmm... yeah... That's pretty much it... And of course, my Dad made me!" They chuckled...

"Good ol' Jacob.." said Jack. "He was not too happy about you marrying Pete you know."

"Really? He talked to you?" said Sam, astonished.

"He mentioned something in that direction yeah."

Sam was very surprised that her father would have discussed her marriage with Jack, but then she remembered something he had said before he died, and it suddenly made sense.

"Oh Dad.." she sighted. "And I thought I had kept my little secret so well.."

"Your secret?"

"I think Dad understood how I felt for you. He tried to tell me but I wouldn't let him... You were still my commanding officer then, I couldn't let anybody know"

"Anybody... but me...?"

"I tried to hint... several times.."

"I know"

"But _you_ wouldn't let me, then.."

"... I couldn't... I was your CO.."

"It's over now"

"Yeah.." he smiled. She reached out to kiss him.

* * *

It was past two in the morning when Jack finally doze off. Sam fondled softly the rare hair on his chest with her finger tips. On many occasions they had slept side by side during missions and she had listened to his calm respiration as he slept. Many times she had wanted to crawl to him and lay her head on his shoulder the way she had done in Antarctica under the very relevant excuse of keeping warm. Such an excuse had never occurred again since and sometimes it had eaten her up so badly that she hadn't managed to sleep at all. She had also felt resentful when he had woken up in the morning, innocently asking if she had slept well, never seeming to be aware of how she felt. Poor Jack, how could he have known? He had been fighting against his own feelings and could not allow himself to see her that way, especially when they were on missions. As her CO, it was his responsibility to keep their relation on a professional level. But now, now finally, she could sleep in his arms every night they would have together. Having this joyful perspective in mind, she allowed herself to fall asleep, feeling that she finally had reached home.

* * *

The sun was quite high in the sky when she woke up. Jack was not there. He had always been a morning bird, even after only a few hours of sleep. Only now did she measure how intimately they knew each other already... He had somehow managed to leave without waking her up, which was amazing considering how tight she had wrapped herself around him before she fell asleep. A delicious smell of fresh coffee and pancakes was filtering from under the door. She jumped out of bed, grabbed some fresh clothes and sneaked to the bathroom for a quick shower before she entered the kitchen. Jack was there on his own, flipping some pancakes. She cast a glance in the living room to ensure they were alone, then she went to him, embracing his waist. "Good morning" she said with a kiss on his freshly shaved cheek.

He laid the spatula down and took her in his arms with a sigh of happiness. "Hi! I wondered when you'd show up! Slept well?"

"Yeah. Very well" she said with a knowing smile. "How long have you been up?"

"Er... half hour or so? Little more perhaps.."

"I didn't notice a thing when you got up. I must have been sound asleep!"

"Yeah well... I took a corresponding course from Houdini" he smiled, flipping the pancakes.

She kissed him. "Where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Mmm." he said between two kisses "Let's see... Teal'c went for a run, and... I think Daniel's still sleeping"

"No I'm not!" said Daniel, popping his head into the kitchen "... owh... sorry." he added, confused to find his friends in such a close embrace. They split instinctively, although they both knew it was no point in denying anything. There was an odd silence which Jack broke up with a sarcastic "Good morning Daniel!" Daniel's face brightened in a repressed smile, then, pointing his finger toward the bathroom: "I... I'd be in the shower if you need me.. You two just... go back to whatever you were doing OK?!"

* * *

They saw him disappear swiftly toward the bathroom, looked at each other and chuckled while resuming their embrace. Jack took the last pancakes from the pan and placed them in the oven with the others, to keep them warm until Teal'c would be back for breakfast. Then, he took Sam in his arms again and kissed her hungrily. They took their cups of coffee and went out, to the far end of the deck, where they could kiss and cuddle up again without Daniel bumping into them on his way out of the bathroom. They had years of frustration to make up for! They were beginning to wish they were alone and could go back to bed when Teal'c emerged from the wood and spotted them. He paused for a moment, observing the scene, happy to see that his friends had finally found each other. Then he resumed his run toward the cabin. As he passed by, they heard him so they parted and looked up.

"Good morning Colonel Carter" said Teal'c without stopping nor looking at them.

"...Er... good morning Teal'c" she answered mechanically, looking at Teal'c's back disappearing behind the cabin. Astonished, she turned to Jack and said "He didn't even look surprised!?"

Jack laughed. "He must have seen us from the wood. Besides, he's been waiting for this to happen. He gave me a pep talk last night"

Surprised, Sam replied "A pep talk?! Teal'c?"

"Yeah well... you know him. He can make his point without using too many words"

"Really? And he expected this to happen? What'd he say?"

"Arh.. Something like that he knew about our feelings for each other"

"Wow." said Sam amazed "Way to go Teal'c."

Jack laughed and took her in his arms again. "At least we won't have to hide from those two.."

"That I am glad for"

"Me too. But perhaps we should keep it there. I'm not too fond of the idea of having the SGC or the Pentagon informed, let alone the NID!"

"You are right. There is no need for that anyway"

"Good" he said, kissing her again before going in. "You know, this is such a nice morning, we should have breakfast out here!"

Sam took a sip of coffee before following him to help. Daniel, leaving the bathroom to Teal'c, met them in the living room and lightened in a wide, warm smile: "Sorry for interrupting back there. I didn't mean to... well.. anyway, I'm happy for you guys! It's good to finally see you together in this universe too" Jack smiled and clapped his shoulder on his way to the kitchen.

"Thank you Daniel" answered Sam, feeling her cheeks blushing.

"You know, I have been wondering for years why this hadn't happened here" Daniel added.

"Really?" Sam couldn't believe everybody knew about their secret feelings! Had they been so obvious that everyone knew?!

"Yeah!" replied Daniel eagerly. "You have to admit it was kind of odd that in each parallel universe we have been in contact with, the two of you were either engaged or married!"

"Well...I suppose you got a point there" answered Sam, trying to keep to the scientific part of the subject.

"I figured that the only reason _you_ were not together was because you are both in the Air Force here while in many other universes you are a civilian. Doesn't it make sense?"

"I suppose it does" answered Sam "I just can't figure why so many alternate-me did not enter the Air Force" she continued, trying to divert the subject.

"Yeah. Well. That's not the point here" stressed Daniel, not willing to give way. "The point is that on the Universal _plan_ , you two are meant to be together!"

"Do I have to remind ya Danny-boy, that you weren't in any of these alternate realities we encountered?!" pointed Jack on his way back to the deck.

"Yeah well... what's your point?" protested Daniel.

"My point is, young man, that there is nothing like Destiny or Universal plan. I guess it's more a matter of potentials and chances ya take or not" he said, shoving four plates in Daniel's hands.

"Jack is right, Daniel" interrupted Sam. "Think of when we traveled in time, how the simplest little thing could change the future in such dramatic ways!"

Jack liked very much that she had said he was right, he was grinning widely on his way back to the kitchen. He got the coffee and the pancakes and followed Teal'c outside.

Sam went on: "Think about Teal'c for example. The only reason he is at the SGC is that Jack asked him for help when we were prisoners on Chulak. One sentence! Teal'c could have killed him on the spot for it, but that sentence is the very frail key factor that changed the reality of _our_ universe in a huge way for thousands of people!"

"Yes yes yes!" replied Daniel eagerly "But my point is, the potential is always there. In many universes, Teal'c is ready to be convinced, even though he didn't meet with SG-1 and therefore, did not take the step, but when _we_ met him in other realities, he heard us. In all universes, Teal'c is doubting Apophis and just needs someone to pull the trigger"

"Good point" admitted Sam.

"And it's the same with you and Jack! Take the Air Force regulations away and.." pursued Daniel.

"Yeah well. " interrupted Jack. "Let's not dwell. Have a pancake!" he said, presenting him with the dish. Sam and Teal'c smiled knowingly at each other.

"How was your run Teal'c? Seen anything interesting?"

"Nothing O'Neill. I believe we are far from any inhabited ground?"

"Yep. Twenty miles to the first town" precised Jack proudly. "Just Mother Nature. And us"

"Yeah, about that Jack. I was wondering. Except for fishing, what is there to do around here?" asked Daniel.

"Outdoor things mostly. There's a couple of kayaks there, a canoe, nice paths for hiking all around, although you'd better look out for black bears. You could practice some archery too, as I believe there's a bow somewhere. Chopping wood. If ya feel the urge for activity. Otherwise, sunbeds on the veranda, a hammock down at the tree line, music and plenty of books and games inside"

"Actually, I _could_ chop some wood. I haven't done that for years, could be fun to give it a try again" said Daniel. "But seriously guys, do you have any plan for the day, or should we just hang around and relax?"

"I'd like to try the kayak" said Sam. "If I can have some company..? I don't want to drown if this thing turns upside down.."

"There's no risk for that, Sam" Jack eagerly said. "The pond's a safe place to begin with. I'll show you!" Teal'c and Daniel exchanged a knowing smile and began to collect the plates from the table, chasing Sam away. "We'll fix that Sam" said Daniel. "You just go paddle and have fun!"

* * *

Jack was holding the kayak so Sam could get in safely, explaining how she should proceed. "Once you sit in there it's very stable, and you'd have to throw yourself sideways to turn it upside down"

"Well, I'll keep that for another time really, I just mean to paddle around today" she said.

"As you wish!" said Jack. "Go ahead, I'll fetch the other one" he said, gently pushing the nose of her kayak away from the dock. He joined her in the middle of the pond: "How's it going?"

"This is fun Jack! Quite easy, as you said" she said. "I still have to figure how to paddle without splashing around though. My t-shirt's quite wet already!"

"It's just water" Jack replied. "You'll dry.."

"Ah! That's easy for you to say. You don't have a drop of water on your clothes. Yet.." she added maliciously before splashing at him with her paddle. He jumped at the cold water.

"You nasty little...!" he spitted in surprise. She giggled and paddled away from him as fast as she could. He took up the chase. As he was reaching her, he sent a massive wave at her back. She cried out and he grinned widely, paddling away to avoid reprisal. Daniel and Teal'c came running to see why Sam had cried out, and they had a good laugh looking at them chasing one another until they were both soaked. At one point, Jack sat up on his kayak and prepared to jump on Sam's. She protested "Jack!? What are you doing!? No! No!" He jumped and capsized her craft. They were both laughing, splashing around in the water, until Sam began to swim back. Jack grabbed the nose of their kayaks, following her slowly. Teal'c and Daniel helped them up and they were soon both laying on the dock, panting.

"Geez!" said Jack catching his breath. "I've never been so wet from a new beginner paddling tour. Never had so much fun either!" he added, chuckling. Sam was still grinning, removing her canvas shoes to let them dry. Jack had an open shirt over his t-shirt. It was dripping and flapping as he moved around. "I feel like a big bat" he said to make Sam laugh. He tried to start up a fight and push Daniel in the water too, but Daniel was faster and ran to safety. Jack was unsure how wise it was to attempt the same with Teal'c. Sam was fondly following his moves, realizing how much more relaxed and boyish he was up here than she ever had seen him before. She wondered if it was because he was happy, or if it was just because she had never seen him at his cabin, far away from the responsibilities of a General. Both, she decided. She actually felt lighter too, allowing herself some fun, which she seldom did otherwise. This place was becoming her little paradise too!

"It's getting chilly" she said after a while. "I'm going up to change"

"Good idea" said Jack. "Ya wouldn't want to catch a cold now, would ya?"

* * *

He removed his shirt and wrung it before he pulled the kayaks ashore with Teal'c's help. Daniel had found the bow and some arrows so he was busy setting up a target to try his skills on and Teal'c joined him. After looking at their first arrows, Jack went in to change and knocked at the bedroom's door.

"Sam? Ya in here?"

The door opened. Sam was still in her wet clothes, holding some dry ones and heading for the bathroom: "I'll have to take a shower again, there was a kind of algae in the water, they are everywhere.."

"Yeah I know. It can be a real soup when the weather keeps nice for some time. Go take your shower. I'm next" he said, foraging in his drawer after dry clothes. Sam went pass him, spotting the puddles of water they had left in the hallway. She paused.

"Perhaps you should come with me... ya wouldn't want to catch a cold now, would ya?" she teased.

Jack looked up in surprise, then smiled: "You know, you're absolutely right! These algae are nasty little things. They are veeery difficult to remove, you'll need my help!" He grabbed his clothes and followed her with a grin on his face. The door locked behind them, he threw his shirt in the washing machine and removed his t-shirt to send it the same way. Then he paused and looked at Sam. Thinking of the fun they had in the pond, he chuckled again: "You're dripping, and green with algae!" he teased, following the green stripes with his finger.

"Indeed" replied Sam, imitating Teal'c.

Jack's laughter filled the room: "Never thought we could have so much fun together. I'm the happiest of men!" he said before kissing her. They removed their wet and sticky clothes, joking at the green stripes of algae on their bodies. Then, they entered the shower and found the soap. The warm water and soap on their skins were adding to the sensuality of the game and it got pretty hot, until Jack swore: "Damn! Condoms are in the bedroom!"

They paused, uncertain about what to do next. "Should I go get them?" said Sam. He turned the water off without answering. "We could also continue in bed, we are cleaned now.." she proposed. Jack took another couple of seconds to think before he said: "What's the risk anyway? We are both in perfect health and regularly checked for STDs, so no risk there, right?"

Unsure about what his point was, she answered careful: "Eer...right...?"

He continued: "So... the only thing that could happen is that you get pregnant.."

"Well...yes... That's enough of a risk isn't it?" she replied, surprised that he took that eventuality so lightly.

He was looking at her, straight in the eyes, grave and concerned, asking again: "But ultimately, you want to have kids, don't ya?"

Red alarm began to ring in her head: "Jack...? What's your point?"

"Listen" he said. "We're not getting younger, none of us. We've waited so long that if you want to have kids one day, you can't wait much longer. I want to be with you Sam. For the rest of my life. So if you're to have kids, and if you feel the way I do... then... go ahead. It's up to you.."

Emotion rose in Sam's throat and her eyes burned suddenly, filling with tears. She took his face tenderly in her hands, unable to talk for a moment. Understanding how overwhelmed she could be by his sudden declaration, he waited, caring, smiling tenderly, drying a teardrop with his thumb. She kissed him gently and whispered with a lump in her throat: "Jack... I love you so much.."

"I love you too... Oh God I love you!" he said, feeling his chest painfully full of love for her. He took her in his arms for a hug to give her the time to regain her spirits and think about what he had said. He had not prepared the speech in advance, it had just come to him as a certitude from deep inside, and he had learnt to trust his instincts. Sam broke the hug to look him in the eyes again. She hesitated: "Jack.. I.."

He stopped her: "You don't have to decide anything just yet, no sweat" He paused before he sighted and backed off: "Look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it screws the whole thing up, that was stupid. Just... just forget it OK? Let's get the condoms instead"

"Jack, don't!" she protested. "I love the idea of having kids with you! I always wanted to... It's just so... unexpected. I didn't have time to... I mean, it's only been hours since we first kissed!"

"I know. I know" he said. "That's why it was stupid of me. We should take the time to talk about those things. Now I feel like I put a lot of unnecessary pressure on you, I'm sorry.."

She kissed him softly. "The subject presented itself.." she smiled. "Have you... I mean.. Is this something you have gone and thought about before?"

He looked away, a little embarrassed, before he answered, trying not to grin: "Yeah, well... sort of... Perhaps not the kid-part of it.."

Her smile widen: "So how come that you are so sure of yourself about.. the kid-part of it?"

"Sam... Honestly I dunno. It came as unexpected to me as to you. I just know for certain that there's no way I'll let you go now, I wanna finish my life with you. There's no alternative. So if you are to have kids, I want to have them with you. Perhaps Daniel's right about his universal theory after all, I dunno.."

He paused, so she continued: "So say I get pregnant. Then what?"

"Then... we take it from there I guess. But it doesn't have to happen now if you don't want to. And if it happens, there's one thing I know for sure: I wanna be with you. I can retire anytime, can't I?"

The love and joy Sam felt for him at that moment were overwhelming.

She answered "I could find a position in Washington. But you are right, we'll see if and when it happens. As for now, I just know I love you as I never loved anyone, that's the only thing that matters!" Her mouth reached his, gently tasting his lips at first, but soon, she used her kiss to express the storm of feelings that submerged her body and mind.

Feeling the fever rising in them again he said: "Let's go to bed..c She only cared to kiss him further. For the record, he whispered: "You sure?" She turned the water on again, and he abandoned himself to pure bliss.

* * *

As much as their night had been tender and caring, their encounter in the shower was passionate and reminded Jack of the time Sam was a captain under the influence of the hilk'sha virus from the Land of Light. Only this time he knew there was no virus but pure, raw desire answering his exactly. After a sweet loving kiss, she had become more demanding and thrown him a mischievous look with a smirk. Then she had cornered him against the shower wall and began to kiss him savagely. Scratching her nails down his chest, she licked her lips in a very sensual way before she purred:

"I have something in mind Jack... It implies you screaming..."

Jack's eyes popped out of his head. That was hot! And so unexpected! Was this really Carter? Polite, reasonable and by-the-book Sam Carter was not really fitting in his definition of lust and wild sex. But there she was, grabbing his wrists and wedging them against the wall on each side of his head while she was doing incredible things to his body by undulating her own against it and kissing his mouth in a most indecent way. After the first moments of stupor, he got caught by the virus and was more than willing to follow her on that path. What she did to him was melting his inside into a burning and raw desire. Primitive instinct took him like a burning fever. He fought back, pinning her against the opposite wall, grabbing her butt and kneading it while his hungry mouth worked her breast. She was smiling, breathing heavily and pressing his head against her with one hand while her other arm was warped under his shoulder, her nails torturing his back. "More!" she panted "Harder!"

"You're a beast Carter!" he rumbled.

"You've seen nothing yet O'Neill" she breathed heavily back. She dived in his neck and licked it languidly up to his ear. He got so excited that he nearly lost control of himself.

"Bitch.." he growled. She just smiled lustfully back. His erection battering her thigh, she lifted her leg around his hip and directed him inside her. He grabbed her thigh and stung hard. She gasped, and as he pulled out she seized his mouth for a hungry kiss which made him stung again. It was nearly brutal but it was also damn good and answered the violence of the excitement that had taken possession of her. He felt he could never have enough of her, no matter how much he sucked and kneaded and kissed. The way she was licking his ear nearly made him come at once. God she was good! They were both warriors, he was not afraid to be a little rough, he knew she had a sense for it but the way she was reacting to his assaults was above all he had hoped for. From the tension of her body and her short breath, he could tell she was on the edge. He bit her shoulder, careful but nonetheless hard, accelerating his rhythm as her inside was swelling around his shaft, her low moaning of his name driving him mad. As she came, he stung her high, emptying his pleasure in her with a long groan, his whole body craving for hers. She was nailed against the wall, Jack's strong body holding her there while her inside was curling itself in an ecstatic swell. They were panting heavily under the warm rain of the shower. He released her slowly, catching his breath and scrutinizing her, worried now that he might have been too brutal in the heat of the action. She snuggled against him, kissed him deeply, her tongue languidly curling around his to round their battle up. Their cravings satiated, they smiled mischievously at each other, sharing the secret of their common taste for wild sex. Jack took up the soap again, although they had already washed one another during the forplay, he did not want their moment to be finished just yet. They found back to their languid and tender touch to resume the shower, the bond between them growing richer from discovering new tastes in common and from the knowledge that their time together was scarce.

"I feel like I'm 17 again with you Sam. I had forgotten the feeling of being madly in love.."

"You _are_ like a teen, Jack" she chuckled. "With a man's body and expertise.." she whispered smoothly in his ear.

"Damn! Sam!" he gasped as he felt himself grow hard again at the insinuation.

She giggled, reaching for her clothes. "Enough for this time, Sir. Our friends outside will get suspicious.."

With a dark look he closed to her and pulled her waist against his. "Don't you call me that here. Otherwise I'll never be able to look at you as a General should look at a Colonel when we are back at the SGC. It'll be hard enough, now that I know what you hide under your BDU"

She wanted to tease him but knew he had a point and she had no intention to be mean. She handed him his clothes and kissed him softly on the cheek. "You are right. I won't say it again"

"Good. Thanks" he said, beginning to dress up. "Geez I'm not looking forward to go back! I wish we had a week of holidays instead.."

"I know" She didn't want to discuss the subject so she dressed up quickly, threw their towels in the washing machine and, as Jack was ready, they went out. She wondered where Teal'c and Daniel could be so she headed out. Jack hurried behind her and caught her for a gentle kiss which he finished with a hug. "I miss ya so bad as soon as you walk away from me!" he apologized.

"I know" she said. "I wish there was an Asgard beam between Area 51 and Washington.." she sighted, understanding she could not avoid the subject of the separation any longer. Jack looked at her, stunned, then he tilted his head and lightened up. "I think I'm gonna have a little chat with Thor on Monday!" he said cheerfully.

"What for?" she asked.

"We saved their gray little asses so often, they owe us! I'm sure they have more portable beam devices than they need!"

"Jack!?" she cried. "You don't mean to acquire alien technology for you own private use, do you?!"

His face changed from cheerful and proud to the one of a little boy taken with his fingers in the cookie jar. She had to laugh...

"You are crushing sweet... You know that?" He grinned mischievously. She took his hand and dragged him to the deck before he could kiss her again. There, they saw Daniel and Teal'c on the other side of the pond in the kayaks.

"Guess they got tired of waiting.." dropped Jack, embracing her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and cheek against cheek, they stood there, enjoying the sun and birds' songs of the late summer.

"What time do you think it is?" asked Sam after a while. Jack lifted lazily his head from her shoulder to look at his watch. "Geez! It's soon two already!"

"I thought so, I'm starving.." They went back in to the kitchen and while Jack was looking for food in the fridge, Sam took the dishes up from the dish drainer. It felt good to work together on these domestic chores, brushing past each other, allowing oneself a light caress on the other's cheek, arm or butt. Jack was preparing sandwiches. He had found out that it would be easier than having the four of them packed in his little kitchen to make their own sandwich. Sam made some coffee and poured it in a thermos bottle so it would keep warm until the guys showed up from their paddling tour. Then she dressed the table outside and sat on the rail, looking at the guys on their way back, and enjoying the little breeze that had picked up, balancing the warmth of the sun to the perfect temperature. Jack came with the plate of sandwiches and a basket of fruits which he placed in the shadow with the beer before joining Sam on the rail. What a perfect week end!


	2. Post SG-1 chpt2

_Chapter two_

The guys were strolling up to the cabin. "Hey! How was it?" Jack asked.

"Smooth and quiet" said Daniel. "I think I understand now why you disappear up here each time you have some leave. It's a wonderful place!"

"Indeed" added Teal'c.

"I'm happy to hear that, kids! Let's have some lunch now, I'm staving!" answered Jack, showing them to the deck.

After lunch, they all felt a little idle. Teal'c chose a sunbed and Jack went down to the tree line where the hammock was waiting for him. Sam and Daniel chatted quietly at the table for some time until she noticed that Daniel was dozing off. She took the remains from the lunch inside and went down to the tree line. "Can your hammock stand the weight of the two of us?" she asked. Half asleep, Jack didn't answer but moved aside to give her some space. It was tight, the hammock pressing them together but they didn't complain. Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulder, an arm across his chest. Sleepy, Jack commented simply: "Nice!" before he resumed his nap. Sam was soon sound asleep too.

* * *

Daniel was the first to wake up, with a sore back from sleeping on the table. He stretched himself and got up to fill his cup with coffee. Then he sat on the rail and enjoyed the view. He spotted the hammock at the tree line and smiled to himself. They were really terrific together and he was happy for them. Although it reminded him all too well that he had had no one in his life for years now. Well, he would meet new people in Atlantis so, perhaps... Strange, he never was attracted to Sam, though. She was beautiful, smart, nice, and most of the men they had met since he knew her, had more or less been attracted to her, but not him. Well, he was madly in love with Sha're when they met, and he still was, although she had been dead for what... six years now... He wouldn't let go and risk suffering the pain of loosing someone again. Although he had managed to be attracted to other women since. Always the wrong ones of course, but still... No, Sam was not one of them. Perhaps because, in the course of the years, their friendship had been more of a siblings' relationship. Strong, stable, safe. Yeah, she was the big sis he never had. Was Jack like a brother to him then? Well... perhaps not. Although he had no idea of how it was to have a brother! Teal'c and Jack had a brother like relationship though, they called each other that sometimes. So what was it with him then? Little brother? No. No really, they were friends, that's what it was. As for Teal'c, he was also a friend. Both of them. Dear friends. Best friends. It would be strange not to have the three of them around in Atlantis. But he feared the coming weeks at the SGC much more, really. He knew all the people there, but still, it felt like he would be all alone when they'd be gone, they had always been there and were the closest he had to family. Hammond and Janet were not there anymore either. Perhaps he should take some leave after all... Teal'c moved and sat up on his sunbed.

"Daniel Jackson" he said.

"Hi Teal'c. Slept well?"

"I believe I did. How late is it?"

"I have no idea. I just woke up myself! Want some coffee? It's still warm" Daniel said, pointing at the thermos on the table.

Teal'c got up and filled his cup. He joined Daniel at the rail. They both looked at the hammock and smiled to one another.

"You didn't seem to be surprised to see them together. Did you know anything?" asked Daniel.

"I have been aware of their feelings for quite some time now Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c.

"Really? Did Jack say something? Or Sam?"

"Not directly"

"Come on Teal'c! Try to be a little less cryptic here!" said Daniel, impatient.

"I believe Colonel Carter was the first of them to have that kind of feelings. O'Neill at that time was still in love with his wife and mourning over his son"

"That long ago?" asked Daniel skeptical.

"I first noticed when they were back from Antarctica" said Teal'c.

"Wow... That's a loooong time ago.." said Daniel, realizing the torment it must have been for her to be at Jack's side all those years without being allowed to say a thing. "What about Jack? Do you know when he... returned the feeling?"

"I do not know Daniel Jackson. I believe he began to have feelings for her about that time too, but he is well trained in hiding them. However I was present when they were tested by the za'tarc detector. They were both forced to reveal the depth of their feelings then"

"It's unbelievable Teal'c. I have been with them every day all those years and I didn't see a thing! I mean. I knew they were friends of course, and as I said I felt they should be together as in the other universes but they never crossed the line. In the last few years perhaps, I had my doubts, but I never thought they actually _loved_ each other for so long. Eight years?! It must have been terrible! Military regs suck!" said Daniel indignant.

"I do not understand these rules myself" answered Teal'c as impassible as usual.

"Yeah... Are you still seeing Ishta by the way?"

"Indeed"

"She'll be at the Council on Dakara?"

"I believe so. She is the leader of her people"

"Do you think your relationship with her is a bad thing for your cause or in battle?"

"I believe it is a strength to share the same goals and fight side by side. However, it is true that my caring for her could affect my concentration in battle and it would make me vulnerable if she was to be captured by the enemy"

"I see.." said Daniel. "But you can't control feelings, can you? Falling in love is not something one decides! So these two have been in love for years and I didn't even notice, how could it have affected their ability to make decisions and fight?"

"I believe it has in many ways"

"Yeah.. You're probably right... in improving it!"

"Indeed" smiled Teal'c. Daniel laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack had awaken and was enjoying the feeling of paradise the afternoon was giving him. Sam's sleeping body pressed against his by the hammock, her head on his shoulder, her arm possessively around his chest. The trees over them, leaves dancing softly in the breeze, birds singing at some distance. "Nice.." he thought. He closed his eyes again. He tried to ignore the growing discomfort of the situation though. Sleeping in a hammock was _not_ good for his knees. The damn thing bent them the wrong way, and Sam had one of hers on top of his so it made it worse. He tried to bend his legs slightly to the side, to release the pressure. It helped. But more than that, he had had too much beer and coffee at lunch... His bladder was beginning to complain. He knew there was nothing to do. It would only get worse. He _had_ to pee. Anyway, it was getting late, he could tell from the length of the shadows. "Geez! We must have slept at least two hours! Well... It was a short night" he recalled fondly. He couldn't help but raise his hand to brush her face. Feeling her soft skin, her hair... He kissed the top of her head. "Hey Sleepy Head!" he said gently. "Time to wake up!" She groaned in protest, warping her arm tighter around his chest and lifting her knee over his waist. That was a wrong move for his bladder. "C'mon Sam. We've been sleeping for about two hours already!"

She lifted her head, hair in her sleepy eyes. "Really?"

He brushed the hair away with his fingers and chuckled. "Yep. And I have to pee. Get your knee off my bladder!"

She looked down at her leg and moved it away. "Sorry" she said, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Sam! Whatcha doing now?"

"Mmm?" she mumbled. "Sleeping.."

"Sam! Wake up now Honey!" he said, rubbing her back. His words found their way into her sleepy brain and she realized he had called her _Honey_. It was the first time ever he had given her a nickname, although he had gone and given nicknames to most people around them, which she liked very much. She knew the reason why he wouldn't give her one, but that reason was gone now. She loved to be reminded about that in such a way. She lifted her head again and looked at him fondly.

"What?" he asked softly as she kept looking.

"I love you"

He took the time to let that sink. She was so beautiful, even with her hair in her face, which he gently brushed away before he took her face in his hands. She was glowing, her doe eyes dark with love and that perfect smile... "God, I love you too.." he whispered.

* * *

They went up to the cabin, holding each other's waist. Daniel raised his cup at them when they looked up.

"Coffee's still warm!" he said as a salutation.

"Good!" said Jack. "But I really have to pee first" He left Sam at the deck and went around to the main entrance. Sam climbed over the rail and asked: "You guys've been awake long?"

"Well." started Daniel, trying to think how long it had been. A blue flash from behind the cabin interrupted him. "You saw that?!"

"Lightning?" proposed Sam.

"There's not a cloud in sight. No, it looked more like a.." Sam was already running. "Jack!? Jack!"

They searched the whole area but he was nowhere to be found. Neither inside nor outside. Sam felt the panic creep inside her. She was shaking and felt sick, she had to sit down. Without a word, Teal'c presented her with a glass of water. His concerned face helped her realize what a mess she must look like. Her years in the military came handy to regain control of her emotions and take action. She went to her room to fetch her phone, dialed the SGC, and with the steady voice of the Colonel she was, she informed them of the situation. She asked them to contact the Asgard and check for any ship in orbit. Then, she sat down at the table where Daniel and Teal'c were looking at her with concerned faces.

"You OK?" asked Daniel, taking her hand in his.

She took a second before dropping her eternal "I'm fine" They both could see she wasn't, but confronting her would only unsettle her further and they both knew action was the best way to deal with overwhelming emotions. She was white as a ghost already. "I just hope it was the Asgard!" she added.

"Who else could it be? It was clearly an Asgard beam we saw, don't you think?" said Daniel.

"Anubis and Osiris had access to that technology too, so has the Trust.." she said.

"Both Anubis and Osiris have been destroyed" contributed Teal'c.

"You never know with the Goa'ulds, they have a bad habit of coming back when you less expect them to" added Sam bitterly. "And other Goa'ulds can have the technology too. Ba'al for one!"

"You think so?" asked Daniel, concerned.

"God I hope it was the Asgard!" said Sam again to herself, taking her head in her hands. She jumped as her phone rang. Her trembling fingers struggled to fetch it and press the right button. "Carter" she answered. Listening to the SGC at the other end of the line, she closed her eyes and terminated the conversation: "Keep trying and let me know the second you hear something. Try the Tok'ra, perhaps they know something. We will also need any information you can find about the Trust. We will be there in the evening" Closing her phone, she turned to Daniel and Teal'c: "They can't reach the Asgard. As usual. We NEVER can reach the Asgard when that happens!" she cried out. Daniel stood up and came around the table to take her in his arms. "We'll find him" he said.

They packed in a hurry, closed the cabin and drove back to the aerodrome where Jack's little fly was waiting. It was luck Sam was an accomplished pilot, otherwise they would have had to drive to a bigger town and wait for a regular plane. They were back in Colorado Spring as evening was falling, but had not heard a word from the SGC yet. Rushing to the control room as soon as they reached level -27, they found Walter with his headphones on. He shook his head when he saw them: "No response from the Tok'ra, Ma'am. The Asgard are not responding either. We've tried both every half hour since we got your message"

"Thank you Sergeant. Keep trying. The Trust?" inquired Sam. Walter showed her to the PC where he had gathered the last information available. Since the incident where the Stargate was beamed up aboard Osiris' al'kesh the year before, nothing of interest had been reported. The al'kesh had been taken over by the Goa'ulds but Prometheus had destroyed it a month ago. It was therefore no threat anymore but of course, the Goa'ulds had had access to it and could have implanted the technology in any other ship. Basically, at that point, anyone could have done it!

* * *

Meanwhile, as Jack was about to grab the knot of his cabin's front door, he disappeared in a flash just to find himself facing a Jaffa pointing a staff weapon at him. He froze and looked around. He was aboard a Goa'uld ship, surrounded by six Jaffas. "What the hell is going on!?" he spitted. The Jaffas pushed him in the back and led him through a corridor to a sumptuous room where a tall figure was turning his royal mantel at him.

"My Lord!" said the Jaffa leader, saluting his Master. "The Tau'ri is here"

The Goa'uld turned around and to Jack's stupefaction, he found himself facing the last powerful System Lord. Being Ba'al's prisoner was one of his worst experiences... To keep emotions under control he resumed to his most efficient strategy when dealing with dreadful enemies:

"Ba'al, buddy! What a surprise! I thought you were toast at Dakara and here you are again, visiting ol' friends!?"

"I have had enough of your impudence O'Neill!" said Ba'al sternly. "You will learn to show respect to your god!" The Jaffa hit the back of Jack's leg with the staff weapon to send him on his knees.

"Oh c'mon Ba'al! Stop with the god crap, will ya? You couldn't fight the Replicators yourself, you needed our help. How almighty is that, uh?! Most of the Jaffas've turned their backs on you already. Your resume's not looking so good pal.." mocked Jack. Ba'al's eyes were flashing with anger.

"Take him to the platform" he ordered his Jaffas. Jack was rushed to the next room where he found himself facing his worst nightmare. On the wall was Ba'al's spider webbed panel, and he got sucked to it as by a magnet.

"You remember this, I presume?" said Ba'al in his back as he crashed on the spider web. Fear was rising in Jack's mind and his whole body was shaking. Fortunately the magnetic force of the wall was so strong that it didn't show. He struggled to turn and face Ba'al. "What ya want Ba'al?" he asked, trying to keep his detached tone.

"You were the one who built the disrupter against the Replicators, and the one who activated the Ancients' weapon that destroyed Anubis's fleet. You possess the knowledge of the Ancients. You will now tell me everything about it"

"Well, see! There again you got it all wrong. I cannot do that. I don't remember a thing. The Asgard removed that from my head months ago"

"Then you will have to remember it from your subconscious mind. I need that knowledge and I intend to get it. Shall we begin?" said Ba'al, choosing a knife from the panel in front of him. Jack closed his eyes, waiting for the torture to begin.

* * *

At the SGC, the freshly arrived General Landry had ordered SG-1 to take some rest. They had been up and moving heaven and earth for three days without luck. Teal'c had gone to Dakara for the High Council's meeting on Monday and tried to gather information about O'Neill's fate there, without success. However he had been informed that Ba'al was back in the galaxy and the Jaffas were preparing to face him if he intended to attack their base.

Sam had run all the simulations she could think of, and determined that whoever had abducted Jack had to have had a ship in orbit around Earth at that time, but as no ship had been detected on Saturday's records, they had to assume the ship had been cloaked. Earth's instruments were not powerful enough to detect the faint energy trace of cloaked ships. If it ever had been any ship, it could be light years away now.

Since Jacob's death, the Tok'ra had been difficult to contact. They were very careful not to reveal the location of their new base, and would only answer Earth's calls from their ships. They claimed they had no knowledge of O'Neill's abduction and reluctantly agreed to try and contact the Asgard on behalf of Earth but they would not agree to help locating the General as they had other matters to attend to. Sam was furious, thinking of the years her father had been part of the Tok'ra and how often the SGC had helped them. She perceived their refusal to help as a betrayal.

"Come on Sam" said Daniel entering her lab. "Go and take some rest. You look awful"

"I've tried but I couldn't sleep so I came back and tried some more simulations. I really don't think it can be the Asgard at that point. They would have answered if they were in communicating range. I'm beginning to wonder if the Tok'ra could be on this one. Jack never liked them and I'm beginning to understand why! All that arrogant secrecy... "

"I really don't think the Tok'ra would actually abduct one of us. They just need to ask if they need help. Besides, I don't remember them using Asgard technology before?"

"No.." admitted Sam, cooling down. "You are probably right. I got so upset when they refused to help, it must have.." The base's alert interrupted her: "Unscheduled off-world activation" said the loudspeaker. Sam and Daniel rushed to the control room where they found General Landry already asking Walter: "What is it Chief?"

"The Asgard" he answered. A wave of relief showed on every face in the room.

"Thor!" said Sam as the alien's face showed on the remote screen.

"Greetings Colonel Carter"

"Thank you for answering our call, Thor. We need your help!" They explained briefly the situation and Thor answered:

"None of our vessels has been on mission in your galaxy for months, which is why I was not able to answer you earlier. Your message had to travel for many light years before it reached us. The Asgard has nothing to do with the disappearance of O'Neill, although it has regretfully happened before. My sensors are not detecting any ship in your galaxy at the moment but Ba'al's forces have been reported at different locations and it is possible he could have been around Earth at the moment of O'Neill's disappearance. I believe he is looking for a way to gain control over the other System Lords"

"Do you think he could have beamed General O'Neill on his ship to try and force him to reveal how he activated the weapon in Antarctica?" asked General Landry.

"I believe it is possible" the alien calmly answered.

At the same moment, a blue flash light blinded everyone in the room. As they opened their eyes, Colonel Carter was missing.

Regaining his spirits after a second of bewilderment, Daniel addressed the Asgard: "Was that you?!"

"It was not" said Thor. "I am detecting a radiation on Earth's orbit but I can not identify its origin. It is strong enough to be a cloaked mother ship, which would indicate the presence of a Goa'uld. It has now disappeared into hyperspace"

"Ba'al!" said Daniel. "It must be him. And Teal'c said he had been detected around Dakara. General, we must go and get him!"

"Contact Teal'c and take SG-3 with you. Thor, can you help?" said General Landry.

As an answer Thor beamed Daniel up aboard his ship.

* * *

Jack had resigned. Sitting downcast in his cell, his shirt pocked with bloody holes, he knew from his first experience with Ba'al's methods that there was no way he could win. He would grow weaker, and sooner or later, he would not have the strength to retain the information from Ba'al anymore. He just hoped he could hold long enough for the rescue team to arrive, but he also knew that this time they were on a ship, which would make the rescue much more difficult than the first time in Ba'al's fortress, as the SGC would have to locate the ship first. Each session of torture was being more difficult to face, and it looked like Ba'al was in a hurry because he got Jack back on the wall nearly as soon as he was out of the sarcophagus, and he spun each session of torture as long as he could. Jack was exhausted and his body was reacting with a wave of adrenaline at any Jaffa footstep drumming in the corridor, panic rising so fast that it was nearly overwhelming. In the few days he had spent on the ship, he had already lost track of how many times he had been killed and revived.

Jaffas were coming. Trying to master his fear, Jack got up on his feet, knowing there was no way he could avoid the torture. He let them grab his arms and lead him to the platform. But this time, Ba'al had a surprise for him.

"Carter! What the hell are ya doing here?!" cried Jack terrorized at the sight of Sam between two Jaffas.

"I've grown impatient O'Neill" said Ba'al. "You are an enduring and stubborn man, and I am in a hurry. I wonder, however, how long you will resist your god now that I can put the female in your place" he added with a sadistic smile. He made a sign to his Jaffas, who pushed Sam on the platform. From there, she went flying to crash on the spider webbed panel. Understanding what Ba'al had planned for her, Jack roared out and assailed one of the Jaffas. He managed to knock him out and jumped on a second one, but a third Jaffa hit his ribs hard with the bottom of a staff weapon, which sent him crouching on the floor. He was then dragged up on his feet by two Jaffas and forced to look at Sam stuck on the wall.

"Now O'Neill" said the smarmy Goa'uld, picking a knife from the table in front of him. "Shall we begin? Tell me where you acquired the Ancient's knowledge"

"I already told ya! That thing was downloaded into my head but the Asgard removed it! I don't remember a thing!" cried Jack.

"Tell me how you got this knowledge downloaded into your head"

"You know that too! You also know the device's been destroyed!" he yelled, his eyes locked on the knife in Ba'al's hand.

"I know you acquired that knowledge on two occasions. Where is the second device?"

"That device wouldn't work on you. You're a Goa'uld! It worked only on me"

"Tell me where to find it" insisted Ba'al.

His jaws clenched together, Jack couldn't answer that and knew what was coming. Trying to free himself from the Jaffas, he looked at Sam. She understood why he had to remain silent and would support him as much as she could. He tried to communicate to her how sorry he was, and some of the courage he still had. She knew what to expect, from his rapport on his first encounter with Ba'al. She tried to brace herself to stand the torture in an attempt to protect Jack. However, when the first knife stuck into her shoulder, she could not help but grunt in pain. Jack knew he should remain calm, not showing his concern for her, the weakness Ba'al could use against him. But he was already so beaten and weak that he did not find the strength to brace himself. He tried to fight his way out of the Jaffas' grip but they were prepared and punched him in the face with their armored wrists. His nose and eyebrow bleeding, arms twisted in his back, he was once again forced to surrender.

"I will ask you again" said Ba'al patiently, picking another knife from the table. "Where is the device of the Ancients?"

Jack could not stand to see Sam suffer. He cast his eyes down, which Ba'al interpreted as his refusal to answer the question. He let the second knife fly to Sam's other shoulder and her cry of pain was torture to Jack.

" Leave her alone, you pig!" he roared out, struggling to reach for Ba'al and kill him. A lighting and an awful pain stopped him flat: one of the Jaffas had shot his leg. Trying to catch his breath and master the pain, Jack was drown up on his feet again by the merciless Jaffas. Ba'al chuckled and, undisturbed, took another knife.

"You will tell me what I want to know O'Neill. I know it. Tell me now and I will spare the female"

Jack looked at Sam pinned on the wall and wished he could free her. His distress was obvious and Sam tried to smile to him. "Don't worry Sir. I'll be fine" she said bravely. Jack was fighting in desperation and Ba'al, smiling at him, let knife after knife fly and bury themselves into Sam's chest. Tears running down her face, she could not help but howl at each new wound. In rage, Jack managed to free his arms and jumped at Ba'al. The Jaffas were soon on him and beat him down before he could touch their god. Moaning on the floor, he tried to stand up again but a Jaffa knocked him in the head with the end of a staff weapon. As he was about to pass out, Jack looked at Sam, only to find out that she was already dead.

* * *

When Jack woke up, his whole body was hurting. Strangely enough, it was the first time he found himself wounded in one of Ba'al's cells. He figured he probably had cracked a couple of ribs, and perhaps his nose too. The pain in his leg was excruciating, and his eyebrow was split open. It must have bled quite badly, that side of his face being covered with dried blood. He also had a headache and was dizzy from the hit that nearly cracked his skull open. Moaning, he turned to lay on his back. The worst, however, was Sam's howls still in his ears. He had been trained to resist torture, but not to see the woman he loved been tortured. He had no way of shielding himself against the feeling of utter helplessness, the rage he felt at their captors and the painful knowledge that he possessed the key to free her but could not use it. The feeling was devastating in a much deeper way than the physical torture his own body was enduring.

At that moment, the too well known footsteps were heard in the corridor and Jack braced himself. The door of his cell opened and Sam was thrown in.

"Sir!" she cried when she saw him. "Are you OK?"

"Carter... Good to see you" he said weakly. "Sorry you had to go through this"

"I'm fine Sir. It's not your fault" she said, trying to help him sitting up. He grunted and lent slowly against the wall.

"I think I cracked a rib or two... "

"You think Ba'al will put you in the sarcophagus?"

"Why should he?" answered Jack, cynical. "I'm not dead" He took his head in his hands.

"Sir?" said Sam, worry.

"Just a little dizzy. Look Carter. Whatever happens in there, no matter how long and awfully he tortures us, we can't tell him a thing. You understand? We cannot let him have access to the knowledge of the Ancients, or we're all toast. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir" she said, looking at him with so much worry in her eyes that he felt he had to add:

"That's an order"

"Yes Sir"

"Good. Now, what happened back home, why are you here?"

"It took us time to figure out who had beamed you away, but finally Thor answered us and could tell us Ba'al had been around. At that moment I was beamed away and found myself here"

"Damn! So you're not the rescue team.."

"Sorry Sir. They are working on it and Thor is helping now"

"Good. Let's hope they hurry" He had turned very pale and Sam was afraid he would pass out. She helped him to lay down again and wanted to clean his wounds but he lifted his hand to stop her.

"Any minute now they'll come and get us. There's no point" And right enough, the footsteps were once again to be heard in the corridor. The door opened and four Jaffas came in. Two of them grabbed Jack from the floor and dragged him out. The two others took Sam by the arms and the group went to Ba'al's torture room again.

"O'Neill!" Ba'al chuckled. "What a mess you are" At a sign of him, the Jaffas took them both to the platform and they were sent to the web on the wall. Jack yelped as they crushed on it.

"The female is a member of your team. She would know where to find the device of the Ancients"

"My name is Colonel Carter" said Sam coldly.

"I am aware of that. Tell me where to find the device" said Ba'al, reaching for a bottle on his table. He pointed the bottle at Jack and a drop of liquid flew to his chest. He received it without a flinch, closing his eyes to try and concentrate on containing the pain. Sam was looking at him, observing with horror the smoking hole dissolving his shirt.

"Tal'vak acid" informed Ba'al casually. "It burns through the flesh until it finds its way into the blood and spreads through the body"

"Stop it!" cried Sam, horrified.

"Tell me what I want to know and I will stop his misery" said Ba'al. Jack grabbed Sam's hand.

"Don't" he said weakly through his teeth. "Y'r order!" He was clearly in distress but she had to stick to the order until help came, or they would have endured that torture for nothing. She pressed his hand in an attempt to comfort him in his misery and reassure him that she would not fail him. Then she braced herself to be the witness of his suffering until he would die.

* * *

She was sitting alone in their cell, still in shock. She had never imagined how awful this could be, and she knew she could not even begin to understand what Jack had gone through before she arrived, and the first time he had been Ba'al's prisoner. His screaming was still filling her ears and she had been relieved when he had finally died. She knew he was going to be healed and revived in the sarcophagus but she was beginning to wonder if it was worth it, to be brought back to life again just to face a new session of such awful pain. The hair on her neck were still standing up from the horror of seeing that acid eating his flesh, digging deeper and deeper in his chest. She felt sick at the memory of the smell of it, the smoke, how he had tried to contain his scream before he burst out, yelling and sobbing, begging her and Ba'al to kill him. She had been within a hair's breadth of telling Ba'al so Jack's misery would end. It had taken all her will and military discipline to stick to her order but she could never forget what she had just witnessed.

The door opened and there he was, defeated and covered with dried blood, but alive. She stood up. They had gone back to their working relationship in an attempt to keep emotions under control in this mission like situation, so she refrained from throwing herself in his arms, although she really needed it.

"Sir? You OK?" she asked carefully.

"I'm fine.." he said, downhearted. Seeing him like this was distressing to Sam. Even in the worst situations he had kept hope and forced her to believe that help was on its way. And there he stood, his head down, resigned to submit to whatever Ba'al would put him through. She kept looking at him, uneasy, not knowing what to do. She had to help him, be strong for two.

"We will manage Sir. They will come and rescue us" she said in a persuasive tone. He looked at her, the woman he loved and admired, caring, brave, reminding him of his duty to never give up. He opened his arms.

"Yes they will" he said. "C'mere" In relief, she melted into his comforting hug. They both needed it. Suddenly there was a detonation, the floor tilted and they were thrown against the wall.

"What was that?" said Jack.

"The rescue!" she answered, full of hope. The ship was clearly under attack. Jaffas were running in the corridor, detonations were heard and they were thrown around in their cell. The door opened and they were brought to the bridge where Ba'al was sitting on his throne. They were made to kneel before him, an open staff weapon on their necks. Teal'c appeared on the remote screen.

"Release your prisoners or you will be destroyed. You are greatly outnumbered" he said calmly.

"Cease your attack or I will kill the Tau'ris!" threatened Ba'al.

"If you kill them you will be destroyed" replied Teal'c, as calm as ever.

A great flash of light blinded everyone on the bridge. Sam and Jack were gone. Roaring out in frustration, Ba'al pressed a device on his arm and his ship disappeared into hyperspace, fleeing once again before the army of the Free Jaffas.

Raising their heads, Sam and Jack found themselves on Thor's ship.

"Thor! Buddy! Nice rescue!" said Jack joyfully.

"Daniel!" said Sam, getting on her feet to hug him.

"O'Neill. Colonel Carter. It is good to see you well" the alien said with his soft voice.

"Thank you Thor. It's good to see you too" said Sam with a big smile. Jack was shaking hands with Daniel but it was not enough to express his gratitude and expel the horrible fear he had had, so he ended it with a tight hug. Daniel had been surprised the first half second, but Jack's appearence, covered with dried blood and clothes poked with holes, gave him a faint idea of what his friend had gone through. He returned the hug, glad to have him back alive.

Teal'c appeared on the screen, informing Thor that many of Ba'al's vessels had been destroyed by the Free Jaffas but the mother ship had escaped. It was a great victory for the Jaffas. After that, they took contact with the SGC to inform General Landry that the rescue had been successful and that they were on their way home. Finally, it was nothing else to do than sit down and rest. Only then did Jack take Sam in his arms and, although he had thought to keep it friendly in the presence of Thor, she kissed him softly and he could not help but respond, ending the kiss with a tender hug, needing the physical contact to comfort each other and realize that the awful experience they just had gone through was definitely over. The asexual alien was looking at them, his big black eyes blinking, regretting that his race had sacrificed so much of their physical abilities for the sole sake of perfecting their minds.


	3. Post SG-1 chpt3

_Chapter three_

Jack was laying alone on the bed, looking at the white ceiling, surrounded by empty walls echoing the emptiness of the room. A drawer with empty drawers. A pile of cartons and a couple of suitcases in a corner. Lonely in the wardrobe was his dress blue, ready for the morning. He had arrived in Washington in the late afternoon, had dinner with Hammond -thanks God for these hours in the good man's company!- and now, there he was, in this apartment which would be home as long as he would work at Homeworld Command. Jack was not a man who usually practiced self-pity. But tonight, perhaps because of too much wine, most probably because of the distressing loneliness, he felt like he could cry. All alone in this awful big city, full of diplomats and smarmy politicians, heading for years in an office. All alone at his desk, and Sam on the other side of the country... He touched his chest, surprised to find it the way it used to be, and not collapsed flat from the painful vacuum he had felt from the moment he left her. What the hell was he doing here?! What kind of crap did Hammond tell him to have him take that damn position? Was he drunk or out of his mind when he had said yes?! Well.. The President had ordered him to, and he had not been with Sam yet at the time... He took up his phone and dialed Sam's number. She must have been waiting for him because she picked it up immediately.

«Hi!» she said happily.

«Hi» he answered, feeling better already.

«How are you?» she asked with a concerned tone. That woman is way too smart, he thought. She knew he had a hard time just by the way he had said hi...

«Well, you know... Flat's empty... Walls're empty... Fridge's empty...» he enumerated. With a lower, bitter voice, he added «Bed's empty...» There was a silence. «The whole damn thin' sucks Sam. I miss you so bad. Missed you since I walked out of your front door this mornin'»

«I know..» was all she could say. Tears were fighting their way up to her eyes and the lump in her throat was nothing better. She could still feel his strong arms around her from their last embrace in the hallway. How he had clung himself to her and wouldn't let go when the taxi driver rang the doorbell. The poor man had to ring three times before Jack could find the strength to let go of her and leave. The week they were supposed to have left after the weekend at Jack's cabin had been reduced to nothing because of Ba'al, and of course, during these few days, Jack had had to deal with sarcophagus withdrawal -luckily it went fast this time- and finish what he was supposed to finish at the SGC before leaving the base to General Landry's care. Duty was duty, and having been held prisoner was no excuse for not doing what you had to do. Neither was being in love.

«You know, I'm tired of this. I've given my best years to my country, submitted to regulations that said I couldn't be with you, and for what? Ending desperately alone in a damn empty flat in the middle of Washington, and sit in politicians' offices for the rest of my life? It's not worth it. I'll hand in my resignation first thing in the mornin'. I want to retire and come back to you»

«Jack, don't say that. General Hammond wanted you for the job because you are the best man to do it, I'm sure he is right! Give it a chance...»

«Hammond's goin' to have fun on the Prometheus!» he answered stubbornly.

«Jack...» she said softly. He sighted.

«Sorry... I'm tired. And I miss you. I dunno how I'll manage three months like that»

«I miss you too but we have to give it time. First days are always the worst, you know that... Try to get some sleep, you'll be better in the morning»

«Yeah. You are right, I know... What about you? You OK?»

«I'm in my lab. I wasn't really efficient today so I have to catch up now»

«Come on Sam, don't overdo it, OK?»

«You know me»

«Yes I do! Why d'you think I'm telling you that?!» he chuckled. She had to laugh. Of course he was right. She had planned to work herself to exhaustion tonight, collapse on a bed in her quarters and start again in the morning. She did not want to go home, did not want to be alone in the house yet, did not want to have time to think and feel the emptiness Jack was experiencing now. Burying herself in her work was her way to run from it until the worst was over.

Daniel's head popped in. «Dinner?» he said. She gave him a sign to wait.

«Daniel's here. We'll go and eat something now. Try to get some rest OK? It must be very late on the East Coast, you'll still have to get up in the morning» she said. «Yeah. Me too. Good night.» She clapped her phone shut and joined Daniel at the door.

«How is he doing?» he asked, following her in the corridor.

«He's having a tough time... Hopefully he's going to be better in the morning»

«Yeah, he'll need some time to get used to it I s'pose»

«Yeah...»

«What about you Sam? You OK?»

«I'm fine» she said, avoiding to look at him. He put a friendly arm on her shoulder, she could not fool him that easily, he knew exactly how she felt. She slipped an arm round his waist and smiled at him, thankful that he was here. She felt better already. At the commissary, she filled her tray, realizing how hungry she actually was, as she hadn't been able to swallow a thing since the day before. She squeezed Daniel's shoulder lightly. «Thanks» she smiled. He returned her smile, happy he could help.

* * *

Jack was relieved when the sun finally rose up and ended that long sleepless night. The bed was a mess from his turning around in the search of a position in which to fall asleep. He had tried everything. Read a book, think of nothing, review the schedule of his day tomorrow... He was to meet the President first thing in the morning, then he would be taken to his new office at the Pentagon where he would take Hammond's place as the head of Homeword Command and probably be filled in with thousands of important and urgent matters. Didn't help him to fall asleep now though. He tried to look at the picture of Sam on the nightstand and think of the -too short- good time they had. To dream himself into sleep with the memories of their few nights together. He had nearly phoned her again, but hoped that she at least, had found a way to fall asleep and did not want to risk waking her up. Back home, he would have climbed up on the roof and looked at the stars. Here in the big city, gate lights made it impossible. At last, morning came. He stepped into the shower and tried to get rid of his headache by turning the cold water on. Facing the mirror to shave, he could only acknowledge that he looked awful. So be it. He was not here for a beauty contest anyway... He dressed up in his Class A's and went down, buying the newspaper on his way to the cafeteria he had spotted when he had bought the apartment. It was still very early so he had some breakfast while reading the paper, waiting for the clock to go round. Finally, he got a cab to take him to the White House.

It helped to meet all these people. At the Pentagon, Major Davis had showed him around and introduced him to countless people. At last he had left him alone and Jack was enjoying the silence. On his desk, his agenda was nearly filled up for the week already. It looked like he would manage to bury himself into work for the three months he had before he could see Sam again. Why did he have to listen to her and refrain himself from asking Thor about that beaming device? He could be with her every night and beam here in the morning. Yeah well, she was right that, morally and professionally, he could not get that kind of things for his personal use. But damn it, he could have the use for it alright! He would be much better off, and although he took pride in doing his duty the best he could, he would certainly be able to do it much better if he could rest properly in her bed. And did not feel so miserable.

«General O'Neill? Sir?» said a voice near him. He lifted his forehead from his hands where he had buried it. «Are you alright, Sir?» said a young man from over the desk.

«Er... Yeah, yeah, I'm OK. Just a headache...»

«Can I get you something Sir?»

«Er.. An aspirin would be nice..»

«Of course Sir» The diligent young man handed him the file he had come to deliver and went out to fetch some aspirin. Jack stretched himself on his chair -the very one Hammond had got sent here from the SGC- trying to massage his painful temples. He was now paying the price for too little sleep these last nights. Sam was probably up now, working in her lab. Sometimes he had wondered if she did not work around the clock, just having a few hours sleep on the corner of her desk where she felt from exhaustion, and went on working again as soon as she woke up. The young man knocked on the open door and came in with a couple of aspirins and a glass of water.

«Here you are Sir»

«Thank you. Who are you?» he asked, opening the aspirins.

«Lieutenant James Rivers Sir. I am your secretary Sir»

«My secretary? Nice. O'Neill» he said, shaking his hand. «Was it something you wanted here then?»

«Major Davis asked me to deliver this file to you Sir» he said, pointing at the file on the desk.

«Ah... the file. Right. Thank you Lieutenant» he said, opening the file. It was the list of every personal working in relation with off-world operations. Prometheus, Daedalus, Stargate Command, Area 51, Antarctica, the Alpha site... He was supposed to know all these people and what they were doing. That alone would take him at least the rest of the week. And to keep updated, he would have to read countless reports and follow up on a weekly basis with each command. Crap... Why did Hammond want him for that job? He got up and took a look at the window. He actually had quite a nice view. Hadn't even taken the time to notice.

«Jack!» said a familiar voice from the door. «How are you settling in?»

«General! Good to see you. Want the job back?!» Hammond's smile faded as Jack turned to face him. His hollow cheeks and gray skin were contradicting the playful tone of his voice.

«You look awful, Son»

«Thanks»

«When was the last time you had a proper night sleep?»

«Eeeer... Don't bother... Look, I don't think I can do the job here. That's just not my call» he said, gesturing at all the folders on his desk, sitting down again and pressing his temples with both hands.

«Headache?»

«Yeah.» Jack sighted. «I just had a couple of aspirins. I'll be fine»

«I came to see if you were up for some lunch»

«Yes! Finally! You know, you are the first person not coming in with a bunch of files or a new meeting to fill my agenda with?» he said, following Hammond out of the office.

«You'll get used to it Jack. Just as you did at the SGC»

«Well.. I don't think so Sir. That was different» He sounded so determined and at the same time so desperate, Hammond frowned.

«Are you alright Jack?» Jack just shook his head, showing that he did not want to discuss the matter. But Hammond was determined to find out what had happened to his best man.

«It's not only the job, is it?» Jack cast a side look at him but continued to walk in silence. Clearly, it was not only the job. The man looked exhausted. He had been captured and tortured for days. Perhaps he suffered from nightmares after that? It was the second time he had endured Ba'al's torture, and this time he also had witnessed Colonel Carter being tortured. Perhaps it had been too much for him? Could he suffer from a post-trauma? Well, who wouldn't after that... The doctors at the SGC had declared him fit for duty before they released him from the infirmary of course, but how much could a man take before he collapsed? Hammond was very concerned.

They filled their trays and found a table in a corner, close to the window. Jack remained silent, avoiding eye contact, definitely not in a talkative mood.

«Jack, you remember when I retired from the SGC?» Hammond tried. «I wouldn't tell you why, and you came to visit at my house. Remember?» asked Hammond.

«I remember» answered Jack shortly.

«You wanted to help me, you wouldn't believe I just got fed up... I don't believe you are not up to the challenge of this job either. There's something else, isn't it? I want to help if I can. Tell me»

Jack sighted and slowly, looked up. His eyes were burning in a way only Jack's eyes could. With determination, intense sorrow and something else Hammond couldn't really define. Something desperate, close to madness perhaps... He had seen this look many times, but each time it had the same acute effect on him. An urge to help the man, no matter what. «Tell me Jack.» he said again. Then, the intense look disappeared back a veil of sadness.

«I dunno Sir» said Jack, lowering his eyes again. «I'm fed up, tired of all this. I wanna go home. Fish. Sleep. Spend time with friends. With..» he took his forehead again. «I wanna get a life, for cryin' out loud!»

Hammond was studying him closely. He thought he saw a light but couldn't really get his finger on it yet. Jack looked up again and continued.

«I've had enough of saving the world and having sadist aliens poking me full of holes»

«That time was particularly harsh I understand?» Hammond said softly. Jack looked away, answering under his breath: «It was...»

«Colonel Carter?» Jack sighted and pressed his temples with both hands, surrendering to Hammond's perspicacity.

«Yeah...» the silence fell between them, Hammond observing Jack buried in his hands. After a long time, Hammond asked gently: «You miss her?»

Jack jumped and looked straight at him. Hammond had made him out. He could spit it out altogether now. He confessed «I do... Quite bad actually»

Hammond smiled. The man was in love! The best sickness ever! But this was very painful to him, he could tell, and with a man like O'Neill, you couldn't just laugh it away.

«What can I do for you Son?» he asked.

«Accept my resignation» Jack answered without an hesitation.

«I can't do that Jack. We need you here» Hammond said regretfully.

«Then what?! You tell me I have to keep sittin' here and work my ass off for the planet again? Dontcha think I've given enough already?!» Jack hissed up.

«You have given more than your share Jack, no one knows that better than I do, believe me. But I don't know anyone who qualifies better for the job than _you_ do. There must be an other way» he said, reaching for Jack's arm over the table. «What does Sam say about it?» he asked. Jack calmed down at her name.

«You know her... Working hard, keeping morally and professionally irreproachable, never thinking about herself...» he smiled bitterly.

«Yes. That's the girl..» smiled Hammond back, happy of the change in Jack. «What would she think of, if she was to think about herself for once?»

«Ah General... She would have let me talk to Thor about that beaming device! But she wouldn't hear of it, of course»

«Beaming device?»

«Yeah... We were joking about having a beam between here and Area 51. Actually it could be great to have one to the SGC too if you ask me!»

«And she didn't agree?»

«She said I couldn't get alien technology for my personal use. She's right of course»

«Of course» said Hammond, thoughtful. «It would be unacceptable to get such technology for your own use of course, but it would be perfectly sensible to link the different units of Homeworld Command with beaming devices. It could be vital in the case of an alien attack! How many times did I have to spend hours on a plane to Washington in the middle of a crisis at the SGC? Think of the advantages of having a beam!» Jack could not believe what he heard.

«Really? You serious?»

«I'm damn serious Jack! This could make a real difference in our defense strategy. You have to talk to the President at once!» Hammond was radiant. Jack jumped on his feet and rushed back to his office, Hammond eagerly on his tail. Both men locked themselves in Jack's office and lifting the red phone on his desk, Jack made his first act as the head of Homeworld Command.

* * *

Sam had worked late after her dinner with Daniel, and slept in her quarters at the base. She was happy that she had managed to sleep some hours and felt rested enough when she woke up. She wanted to phone Jack but she thought that there was two hours difference between Colorado Spring and Washington, he was probably busy with important matters already, so she just sent a message on his phone to say hello. As he did not answer at once, she reckoned she had been right about his schedule and was glad she did not disturb him with a phone call. Back at her lab after a bowl of fruit loops for breakfast, she took her laptop up and buried herself in the complicated simulations she hadn't managed to deal with the day before. She discussed the program with Dr Lee over an early lunch and hurried back to her lab as the discussion had given her an idea. Hours went on until Daniel dropped by with two cups of coffee for a most welcome break.

«How is it going?» he asked, dragging a chair at her side.

«Not bad actually, I think I should be able to finish the program by the end of the day. Then I can have the simulations running during the night and Dr Lee would have the results for the tests tomorrow morning. You?»

«Oh... I'm going nowhere with the tablet. I have to ask Teal'c for help. When is he due?»

«He said he would visit in the afternoon. The High Council Assembly should be over and he wanted to say hello before he went to Chulak to visit Rya'c and Kar'yn. He should be here anytime now»

«Good. I hope he can make sense of that tablet. I'm about to loose my mind» said Daniel, rubbing his eyes.

«Off-world activation!» said the loudspeaker. They exchanged a smile and rushed to the gate to welcome Teal'c and Bra'tac. The four of them met up with Landry so the Jaffas could inform them about the negotiations to establish the Free Jaffas' government. The Jaffas were trying to base their laws on democratic ideals but were reluctant to copy the Tau'ri. However they had allowed Teal'c to ask for an adviser from Earth to come and explain the basis of democracy at the next meeting of the High Council. Landry and Bra'tac went to the General's office to discuss the matter with the Pentagon and find a suitable adviser, probably Major Davis. Meanwhile, Teal'c followed Daniel to his lab to help with the tablet's translation. Left alone, Sam returned to her own lab and sent a message to Jack: «Are you busy?» Her heart jumped with joy when he phoned her right back.

«Hi! How are you?» he said with a happy voice.

«Hi! It's good to hear you, I'm fine thanks. You sound much better than last night. Did you manage to get some sleep?»

«Not really no, hope it goes better tonight, I had a massive headache the whole morning. You?»

«I managed to sleep some hours, it helped to have Daniel around yesterday»

«I'm glad he can take care of you. You went home?»

«No... no, I slept here. Didn't really feel to be alone in the house yet. How is the job?»

«Well, you know... I'm settling in. Met with the President this morning, I got your message by the way, sorry I didn't answer, things just piled up. My desk's already covered with files I have to read by the end of the week. Had lunch with Hammond, he sends his best. Look, I can't talk much longer, I'm on my way to the White House again. Soon there»

«OK. When is General Hammond taking command of the Prometheus?»

«He has a couple of days to show me around and get his personal things together before the ' _Grand Voyage_ '»

«Good. I'm glad you are fine. Give me a call this evening OK?»

«I will. Love you»

«Me too. Bye»

She clapped her phone shut. It was so good to hear him, that he had come over his depression from the day before. He had taken up the job and sounded excited about it. She smiled to herself, seeing the boyish face he could make when he was enjoying himself. She was happy for him, she had been so afraid that he would wither in that big city, far from everything and everyone he loved. It was good to know that General Hammond was around and helped him settle down. Reassured about his mood, she could lighten her own and get to work again. Teal'c dropped by in later on, to check on her before he left to Chulak. Happy that both she and Jack had come over the worst already, he gave her a hug and they joined Bra'tac to the gate to see them off. Daniel went back to his tablet, now that Teal'c had given him central clues he hoped he could make sense of the rest. Sam went through the commissary to grab a cookie and a cup of tea before heading back to her lab. Her tea was nearly cold when she finally finished her program and sent it over to the central computer to run the simulations through the night. She gave Dr Lee a call to inform him so that he could start running the tests the next morning. As she was talking, she didn't hear the door closing.

* * *

Putting the phone down, she had the good feeling of having accomplished her duty but was drained by hours of work and little sleep. She settled back on her chair, sighted and reached out for the cookie she hadn't touched yet. In doing so, her eye caught the silhouette of someone standing at the far end of her table. She jumped, and froze in astonishment. «This must be wishful thinking!» she said slowly to herself, afraid she had hallucinations from exhaustion.

«And what would that wishful thinking be?» said the hallucination.

«Are you real? Are you really here?» she asked in bewilderment. The hallucination came up to her, and as his hand touched her arm, she could feel his warmth, his reality. Tears of joy running down her cheeks, she couldn't make sense of it.

«How is that possible? Is it really you?» Jack took her in his arms and kissed her. She didn't know what to believe anymore but it was really him, his kiss, his taste, his arms, and the mad, passionate love they shared. «Real enough?» he teased with a grin on his face.

Having satisfied their need of each other for the moment being, Jack explained the lunch with Hammond, the visit to the President, the attempts to reach Thor and negotiate the acquisition of three beaming devices to link the Pentagon, Area 51 and the SGC. Thor had been out of range but they had sent word to him through other Asgards and they were expecting an answer in the coming days. In the meantime, Hammond had taken Jack aboard the Prometheus and beamed him down to the SGC. He would pick him up in the morning, East Coast time, so that he could meet up at the office as he was supposed to. Until then...

* * *

Sam hurried to the locker room to change into her civvies. Jack was coming straight from the White House in his dress blue, which wasn't very convenient, but he had nothing left at the base to change in. Waiting for her, he ordered a pizza over the phone, so they could pick it up on their way to her place. Then they rushed into the elevator to level 16 where Sam erased the few minutes of security camera witnessing their kiss in her lab, before they could go up to her car and out of the base. Jack had only left 48 hours ago but this was so unexpected that they were like children going to the candy shop, laughing for no reason, just out of happiness. They stopped at the shopping center. Sam headed toward the groceries while Jack went to the menswear. He had left without a thing, but he still had to be presentable at the office in the morning. He bought a shirt so he wouldn't have to wash and iron his own in the middle of the night. He had other plans for the night than domestic chores, thank you very much. He wanted to rush through the shop and be finished with it, but the thing when you were wearing a General's uniform was that you couldn't just behave like a kid. You had to walk with dignity and authority, even to buy socks, shaving foam and underwear... Geez, next time he would have to remember to have a bag with civvies in his office to change in before he left. Right now he did not feel like representing the Air Force. He wanted to be anonymous, rush around, laugh, hold hands with Sam and kiss her whenever he felt for it, like those two kids on the bench outside. Never mind now, she was ready and coming toward him. She had bought groceries for breakfast and picked up the pizza while he was finding his stuff. Once at Sam's house, they dropped everything in the kitchen. Jack removed the jacket of his uniform and placed it nicely on a chair back. Sam was looking fondly at him, then she cuddled up with him and began to attack his tie.

«Pizza's warm» reminded Jack

«Would you rather have dinner now?» she asked on his lips. He took the measure of her offer before he answered both the question and the kiss.

«To hell with the pizza!»

She removed his tie, dropping it on his jacket so he would easily find it in the morning. Then she took his hand, and laughing in their joy of being together, they hurried to the bedroom. Once there, laughter faded as desire rose. Sam opened the buttons of his shirt as if opening a birthday present. «Dashing...» she said with a greedy smile on her face. God so good it was to feel his skin under her hands! Meanwhile he was kissing her, going down her neckline as his hand worked its way up her thigh and under her dress. The Air force shirt, heavy with stars and insignia, fell on the floor. Impatient to feel her skin on his bare chest, Jack slid her jacket over her shoulders and soon the straps of her dress where going the same way. He was dragging the dress slowly down along her body, following it with his mouth, kissing the skin left bare by the falling fabric. He felt a sudden hunger and grew more demanding, licking and tasting the soft skin of her belly while his hands imprisoned her waist, pressing her against him. He directed her backward to the bed, where she fell. His mouth climbed slowly up and lifted her bra, tasting greedily the delicate skin of her breast until he found the nipple, already hard with excitement and waiting for him. Groaning, he took it, ravenous of the tempting bud and of the quivering body under his hands. She was panting and equally demanding. Their hands were not enough to satisfy their need of each other's skin, they felt it would never be enough of tasting and sucking and kissing. The tension between them was so intense, madly passionate, they were panting and whimpering in their pleasure and desire for more. They striped from their last clothes and he buried his face between her legs, tasting her with the same hunger and impatience. He was everywhere, his tongue and fingers working together to drive her crazy. As he felt her pleasure swelling, he climbed on top of her, imprisoning her wrists over her head, kissing her madly and finding his way inside her. He resisted the urge to take her too fast. Shivering, he went as slowly as he could while she held her breath in expectation. He could not fight the instinctive thrust that took him half way, and they grunted their pleasure. He took both her wrists under one hand to caress her sweaty forehead with the other while he slowly pulled out and in again, again betrayed by an instinctive thrust at the end. She gasped and bent under him. He was afraid he was going too hard but she reached for his lips, whispering «Again..». She licked the salt from his upper lip before she kissed it, and bent again to meet him. The thrusts were faster and faster until she came, the violent wave taking her breath away. He held buried inside her during her orgasm, then he resumed his pounding, finding a rhythm that worked for him and took advantage of the spasms he could feel inside her. As his pleasure reached its peak, he stung as deep as he could, emptying his essence in her, breathless. Then he slowly relaxed, slumping onto her with all his weight, their rib cages raising and falling widely to catch their breath. She slipped her wrists out of his grip and closed her arms around him, kissing his hair and pressing her cheek against it. Panting, he lifted his head to look at her.

«So... pizza?» he said. She started to laugh, and he joined her, until they got the giggles, rolling on the bed in each other's arms. Each time one of them managed to calm down, a look at the other's happy face was enough to start it again. Still laughing, they went to the bathroom to freshen up. Back a pile of towels, Sam found what had been Jacob's bathrobe and handed it to Jack before she slipped into her own. Then, they strolled to the kitchen to warm the pizza up in the oven. In the meantime, they shared a beer, Sam sitting on Jack's lap at the kitchen table.

«Hammond's a good man...» noticed Jack, handing the bottle to Sam.

«I know. I can never thank him enough for what he did. But I would never have thought he would use his position on the Prometheus to offer us a night together...?»

«That's a way of putting it» Jack chuckled. «I believe I looked so miserable this morning, with that massive headache, hadn't slept properly for days, depressed by the town and all those people indefinitely pushing new information and files on me. I told him I didn't want the job. That I wanted to quit. He pocked until he found out what was eating me. And when we couldn't reach Thor, he came to remember that he had a ship of his own. With beams» Jack was grinning widely at the memory.

«Still, I couldn't think he would use it for a personal favor»

«Let's just say he wants me badly enough for that job. And... we have a past together... Anyway, this is only a one-time event. I'm not coming back every night»

«I know. But somehow it doesn't matter. This is a little miracle in itself and I feel I can live long on that night alone. Don't you?»

«Yeah. You're right, that's exactly how I feel» he smiled. He swallowed the rest of the beer and Sam got up to take the pizza out. They moved to the living room with the pizza and more beer, sitting on the floor by the sofa, cuddling up within reach of the coffee table. Sitting between his legs, her back against his chest and his arms around her, Sam was sharing the pizza slice with Jack, feeding him over her shoulder. It felt just so great! So right. She had never shared that kind of intimacy with anyone, not even with Pete when she had agreed to marry him. She felt totally at home in Jack's arms, secure, without a shadow of a doubt in sight. No taboo, no fear, no question. He was her man, her Love, and it was nothing but logical that no other man could have given her that sensation of oneness. She purred of ease. He smiled at her, kissed her temple and tightened his embrace up.

«I could stay like this for ever» she said. «I've never felt that way before»

«Same here» he answered. He had loved Sara deeply and they had been good together, but they were also very different. She was a romantic woman, she never understood his warrior ways and he could never completely understand what she needed either. When Charlie had died, their differences had driven them apart. Sam was not like that, she was a warrior herself, strong, smart, a heart of gold, caring for others, but with a sense for action, competition... Able to be one of the guys while keeping being the most beautiful and hottest woman he knew... They had so much in common, and completed each other on the rest. She had it all and it felt perfectly right to be with her. He closed his eyes, nose in her hair, loving the feeling of her body against his.

«Sam?» he said after a while.

«Mmmm... what?»

«Would you marry me?»

She jumped and turned to face him. «Are you serious?»

«I've never been more serious...» he answered, smiling fondly. «Oh yeah, actually I have. When I said I wanted kids with you...»

She smiled back and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth before settling back to her former position, closing his arms up on her chest and holding them there under hers. She savored the magic of the moment, filling her heart with pure bliss. «Yes Jack. Of course I want to marry you»

He kissed her hair and squeezed her lightly in his embrace. They could have stayed like that for hours but Jack felt dozy after a while and he suggested they could go to bed. They stood up and he sat the alarm of his phone on 05.00, preparing everything for the morning. Once in bed, they could not resist a new wave of desire, this time they went slow and tender, feeling they really made _love_. They fell easily asleep that night, and when the alarm of the phone woke Jack up, he felt that he had caught up with the lack of sleep from the past week. He slipped into the shower, shaved and dressed up fast enough to have some time left for a quick breakfast. Then, he went back to Sam, sat on the bed and kissed her softly. She cuddled up with him, still sleepy.

«You've got two hours left, go back to sleep. Love you Sam» She kissed him tenderly and fell back on the pillow. He lifted the sheets up to her chin, tucked her and left the bed.

«I love you Jack. Bye»

«Bye» He walked out, grabbed his jacket and went to the living room, waiting for Hammond to beam him up.

Aboard the Prometheus, General Hammond was activating the beam and couldn't retain a smile when Jack appeared in the flashing light. He was radiant, no trace left of the desperate and painful sadness from the day before. They looked at each other in silence, there was no need for words to tell what they both knew.

«Thank you Sir» said Jack at last. «From both of us»

«I'm happy I could help, Son» said Hammond «And I've got good news. Thor agreed to help us with the beaming devices»

«Really?!» said Jack, unable to repress a wide smile. Hammond clapped his shoulder in acknowledgment and Jack felt the urge to return the embrace. Holding the back of Jack's neck in a fatherly way, Hammond was moved, more than he was willing to tell. He was very fond of both Jack and Sam, and he had been aware of their feelings for a long time now. It was only natural that they would come together as soon as regulations were out of their way.

«We still have to negotiate the terms with the Asgard» he continued. «I don't think there will be any problem though, Thor mentioned that they were in our debt for fighting the Replicators and saving their race. I think that's the way he will present our request to the Asgard's council. We have a meeting with him at the White House at 13.00 hours»

«God I love that gray little fella!» grinned Jack.

«I'll see you at lunch Jack. Then we can drive to the White House together»

«Right Sir. Thank you»

And in a flash of light, he was beamed down to his office at Homeword Command.


	4. Post SG-1 chpt4

_Chapter four_

Over a month later, Thor delivered the beaming devices to Jack at Homeword Command, to Sam at the Area 51 and to Landry at the SGC. The only thing the Asgard had asked in exchange was to get access to whatever Earth had on cloning technology. Area 51 had some artifacts from the Goa'ulds and from Alex Colton's lab. Sam, who had been transferred a couple of weeks ago as head of the Research and Development lab, was appointed to study them -among many other things!- together with Sigyn, a DNA specialist from the Asgard.

Jack was anxious to assure that the beams could not be misused by enemies to infiltrate the different facilities under his command. The beaming spots were locked inside a security glass cell like the one Adrian Conrad had been held prisoner in. That way, incoming travelers would be seen by the guard outside but could not attack nor get out by themselves. Thor had designed and placed a satellite relay which would allow beaming from one point of Earth to an other without the necessity of having a whole ship in orbit for the sole purpose of beaming. At Homeword Command, the glass cell was standing at the end of the corridor leading to Jack's office. The beaming device was fixed on the cell wall. It had two buttons, a red one for the SGC, a blue one for Area 51. On the two other locations, a green button was meant to beam to Homeworld Command.

Jack took personally the responsibility of testing the beaming net. He had a meeting with Landry over the weekend, which would be the perfect occasion to test the beaming to the SGC. Now it was early on a Friday afternoon and he would test the beam to Area 51. He stepped inside the cell, which the guard locked before he phoned the Area 51 to inform them of the imminent arrival of General O'Neill. Jack pressed the blue button and disappeared in a flash, reappearing in Nevada, faced with a guard pointing his weapon at him outside the cell. At his side, a fellow airman was dropping the phone back on place and welcomed the General. Everything was going as planed. The cell was unlocked and Jack could step out. A scanning device assured that he was indeed who he pretended to be, then he was cleared to enter the base. He was satisfied that the cell was placed at a distance from the research facilities, in a heavily guarded area, and the guards had been well instructed. Sam's doing, of course... A military jeep took him to the main building where Sam was waiting for him.

"It's good to see you General" she saluted respectfully when he stepped out of the car.

"Good to see you too Colonel" he answered on the same tone. Work was work and duty was duty. Their conduct had to be exemplary for the guards and fellow officers. But they couldn't really control the dancing flames of happiness in their eyes at the sight of each other.

"How is the BDS, Sir?"

"BDS, Carter?"

"Sorry Sir, that's how we call it here. Beaming Device System..."

"You have a sense for these codes and letters dontcha?" he teased. "BDS, well, that's cool. I'll go for it. The... BDS.. works well. Just stepping out of my office"

"Good to hear, Sir"

"How's your work with... whatever his name is.. Asgard guy..? Anything of interest yet?"

"Actually Sir, we might have something..." She showed him to her lab and introduced Sigyn, the Asgard assigned to work with her on the cloning device.

"We are trying to download the memory crystals to a clone through that Goa'uld device" explained Sam, showing an Asgard clone laying on a table and a golden box supporting a blue crystal. "It is a cloning device, so the problem is that if you clone a living Asgard, it already has a mind which would clone with the body. We need to clone a body without a mind and the device does not do that. We tried to clone that body but the crystal, which contains an Asgard mind, kind of _refuses_ to download now..."

"The crystal _refuses_?" doubted Jack

"Yeah. We figured that the crystal, somehow, has the knowledge that the clone is not operational yet. It would be if it had a mind but well, that's kind of the point that it doesn't have a mind yet, as I told you. BUT! -and that is the interesting part!- we checked the clone, it is actually defect! If we had managed to download the crystal, the memory of that particular Asgard would have been lost forever"

"So?"

"Sir. It means that, although the memories are dormant in the crystals, the new device we use to transfer the memories to the clones made them interactive! This is huge!"

"Good" said Jack, mildly interested. "I hope the Asgard have the use for that. Look, I have a couple of other people to visit before the end of the day. Dinner in one hour?"

"Sir, it's only four o'clock..."

"Right... I forgot that damn jet lag! My lunch is long gone!"

"OK, we'll think of something" Sam smiled. Jack smiled back, thinking on his way out of her lab that he was actually more craving for her than for any dinner. God she was beautiful... He hadn't realized how much he'd actually missed her. These weeks at the Pentagon had been so busy... He missed the action but he had had plenty to do with files-reading and meetings. His headaches were the only thing slowing him down, and physicians did not find anything to help him with that. He was often working round the clock, collapsing on his desk for a few hours sleep, then working again as soon as he woke up. Lieutenant Rivers, his secretary, was a hen mother to him, although the guy was a young fellow in his twenties. He had sometimes taken on himself to scold the General and send him home to rest when he had found him asleep in his office in the small hours. Knowing that the kid was right and meant no disrespect, Jack had sometimes given in. As a matter of fact, he had spent so little awake time in his flat that he had only managed to empty his suitcases in the drawers and wardrobe so that he had something to change in, but there was still no picture on the wall and it did not really feel like home yet. It was about time that he'd do something about it... It would be good to have the whole weekend off, for once. And he was looking forward to spend it with the woman of his life.

* * *

Having inspected a nearly finished hyperspace fighter, Jack returned to Sam's lab to pick her up. He walked in, aware of Sam's coworkers' curiosity at a General visiting their lab. The Asgard Sigyn was also studying him insistently. Not that it was unusual behavior from an Asgard, though. O'Neill was a legend to their people, and although he did not really understand why he was so special to them, it always felt like they were going to ask for his autograph. Closing to Sam and pretending to study the graph on her laptop, he asked softly "You ready?"

"Nearly there Sir. I just have to run this simulation one more time" Knowing that nothing could distract her from it, he settled on a chair and studied the Asgard clone in the pod nearby. Strange how the cloning had shrunk them from high people to half-pints. Poor fellows who had given up sexual reproduction 2000 years ago, where was the fun left?! He got suddenly aware of Sigyn's eyes fixed on him, and began to wonder if he could read his mind, with that big brain of his...

"There!" said Sam, clapping her laptop shut. She packed her stuff and they went down to the car park. There, they took a golf cart to drive to the little bungalow she rented just outside the base. The area was only inhabited by people working at the base, mostly people assigned there for short periods of time. The nearby town did not offer much, and outside town was the desert, so Sam figured she would spend most of her time at the base and that it was most convenient to live there as well. Jack felt very depressed by the chain of identical bungalows and the rocky, dusty landscape with its scarce vegetation. He was glad they had planned to spend the weekend in Washington. At least they'd have some places to go to and the big city was providing an anonymity they could not expect here. Sam stopped the golf cart in front of one of the smallest bungalows and went to the front door.

"I just have to change and pack my bag, it won't be long" she said. "There's beer and snacks in the fridge"

Jack found the kitchen and opened a beer, dropping his jacket on a chair. He wondered how anyone could want to live in a burning desert. He had certainly more sense for snow and the never ending forests of Minnesota.

Looking around at Sam's interior, he found out that she had sold most of her furniture when she left Colorado Spring. The cottage was most probably furnished when she rented it, and although she certainly had been keener than himself to make the place feel like home, it was still missing the personal touch he had liked at her house in Colorado Spring. He walked to the bedroom and pushed the door open. Sam was packing her bag and changing at the same time. Her BDU was laying on the floor. She was standing in her underwear in front of the wardrobe, wondering which dress she should take.

"Oh God!..." he grunted at the sudden wave of raw desire flashing across his body. In three steps he was upon her, kissing her madly. Although his entrance had surprised her, she welcomed the assault and answered with the same passion. His strong arms squeezing her body against his, and his mouth furiously seeking to find the taste of her again were giving her a head spinner. She had grabbed his shoulder with one hand, the other firmly holding on the back of his neck. He was lifting her thigh up his hip, her knee under his elbow and his hand kneading her ass. She lifted her other knee and clenched his waist between them, letting him carry her to the bed where they fell. They were in a hurry and her panties were in the way. He grabbed them away and unbuckled his belt, not even taking the time to remove his pants. He needed her at once and she was no better, whimpering her impatience, lifting her hips to welcome him. The reunion was short and intense. Panting heavily, Jack rolled off her, buttoning his pants up again. He was not especially proud of himself and cast a side look at her.

"Sorry for that.." he said. She turned and looked at him in astonishment.

"For what?"

"For _what_? I almost raped ya!" he cried.

"Are you kidding?! I had the time of my life! I'll go for another round any time!"

" _Really_?" It was his turn to be astonished. He lifted himself on an elbow to study her carefully.

"Do you really think you could have sex with me if I didn't want to?!" she asked. Recalling her combat skills, he had to admit she had a point.

"Besides," she added maliciously "I really love the idea that you loose your head for me"

"Oh, good" he sighted, falling back on the bed. "I wasn't really proud..."

"OK. Next time, _I_ rape you so we are even. Deal?" He had to laugh. She was just wonderful!

"Deal. Although you already tried that, remember?"

"I did?"

"Yeah... Remember the hilk'sha virus?"

"Huh! That doesn't count! I was sick! I don't remember a thing and you had your pants on all the time!" He chuckled and pulled her up on his chest to kiss her. "Oooh Sam, have I missed you..."

"I've missed you too. It feels OK on an everyday basis because I work so much that I don't have time to think, but now that you are here, I realize how alive you make me feel"

"I know. Same here. I'm soooo happy we have the whole weekend!" he cried joyfully, rolling with her on the bed. She smiled fondly and kissed him sensually. He rolled over her and kissed her in the same way. "Speakin' of which..." He got on his feet and stretched out his hand to help her up. "C'mon, I'll take you to a little Italian restaurant on the way home"

"That's great! From boring desert to exciting Washington in one blink! I like that!"

"Fine, let's get dressed then. Remember, it's October! Much colder in Washington than here"

* * *

A short time later, they sat in the golf cart again, Sam's bag on the back seat.

"It is really OK to use the beam for a private weekend?"

"Well.. Let's say you were smart enough to date a General. I can do pretty much what I want. I don't say I could use it every day, but once in a while..."

"Lucky me..." she smiled.

They parked in front of the BDS and climbed out. The guards looked intensely at them, Colonel Carter in her civvies leaving with a General carrying her bag was most unexpected. They were wise enough to do their job without a flinch. In a flash, the couple had disappeared and reappeared in Washington. Jack showed Sam to his office and went to change to civvies himself. As she was standing at the window studying the view, a young man knocked at the door.

"Oh, sorry Ma'am. I thought I heard General O'Neill" he said.

"Yes, he was here two minutes ago. He'll be back soon" said Sam. "Can I give him a message?"

"Eer... Excuse me but... who are you?" asked the young man, studying the beautiful woman. He had seen her before, he thought, but he could not really place her. She had not been here, he was certain of that.

"Lt Colonel Carter. And you are..?" Confused for not recognizing the most infamous Colonel Carter from SG-1, the blushing young man stood at attention and declined his identity, his eye sliding to the picture of SG-1 on the General's desk.

"Lieutenant James Rivers Ma'am. General O'Neill's secretary"

"At ease Lieutenant" said Sam. "The General will be here any moment. Shall I tell him to call you when he is back?"

"Hi Rivers" said Jack behind him. "Anything you wanted?"

Rivers turned around, surprised to find the General in his civvies so early on a Friday evening. Then he stared at Sam, so at Jack again. There was an obvious explanation to this utmost unusual situation but somehow, in the five weeks the General had been at the Pentagon, he had never shown any sign of having a private life and Rivers had to make room for that in his mind. He had developed a profound respect for his superior in the short period he had been working with him, and was often concerned about his well being, but tonight the man was looking ten years younger and there was no doubt that Colonel Carter had something to do with it. Discovering that the General had a woman in his life -a beautiful woman- made the young man happy.

"Eeer... Never mind Sir. It can wait til Monday" Rivers smiled. "Have a nice weekend Sir. Ma'am" he saluted before he left. Jack smiled as Rivers rushed away.

"He is a good lad. A little fussy sometimes, but a good lad"

"Fussy?"

"Like a hen mother..? C'mon, let's go! I'm starving!" he said, grabbing her bag.

* * *

They went down and hailed a cab to take them to the Italian restaurant Jack had been recommended. The place was an old stone building which gave it a quite intimate atmosphere, with white and red checked tablecloths on small round tables. There was a rose and a candle on each of them. Music was playing softly and a couple was dancing slowly in the middle of the room. Only a few tables were occupied yet. The waiter placed them a little apart from the others and brought antipastis for them to nibble at while they were studying the menu. Once they had placed their order, Jack stood up and took her hands.

"C'mon" he said, taking her to the dancing floor. They embraced and danced slowly at the smooth Italian music.

"I didn't know you were a romantic" Sam smiled.

"No?" he smiled back

"No. You never cease to amaze me, General Jack O'Neill" she said on his lips before kissing him. They continued to dance slowly in a tight hug until their food was served. The waiter poured the wine and left them. The food was delicious and the evening incredibly romantic.

"Sam?" he asked, after the waiter had gone with their empty plates.

"What?"

"You remember last time we were together... at your home in Colorado Spring..."

"Could never forget..."

"I asked if you would marry me..." he continued.

"I said yes" she said, her heart pondering harder.

He took up a little box and opened it, presenting her with a ring. They couldn't but remember that time in her lab, when she had pushed at him the ring that troubled her, confiding in him that she couldn't decide what to do and making it quite clear that he was the reason why. But although the sight of the little box had made his heart run cold, he had eluded the hint that night because regulations were against it, he did not want to ruin their carriers, and he had convinced himself that she would be happy with Pete, although her question made it clear that she had doubts about that... Now he was the one who had chosen the ring, and his heart was filled with joy as she, without a hesitation, let him place the golden circle on her finger. Then, he took her hands in his and in silence, they grazed intensely at each other over the table, the reflection of the candlelight dancing in their eyes. Feeling a surge to hold around him, Sam stood up and led him back to the dancing floor where they hugged tenderly, rocking smoothly on the music.

* * *

After the world's best tiramisu, they decided to walk to Jack's apartment instead of taking a cab, enjoying the stroll in the city's night, holding hands and planing their wedding. They wanted to keep it a secret so they decided to invite only their closest friends and families.

"Daniel and Teal'c, of course. Your brother, Cassie, Hammond, Landry... Siler, Walter... Thor?"

"Mark and his family don't have clearance, so Thor would be difficult. I don't see how we could smuggle him into the restaurant either" smiled Sam.

"If we wait til' Halloween, we could try a remake of E.T." he joked. Chuckling, Sam gave him a friendly shove.

"Daniel is leaving to Atlantis soon, we'll have to hurry if we want to have him there"

"He'd better be! I intend to ask him to be my best man!"

"Really? I'm sure he'd be very glad if you do. I think I'll ask Cassie to be mine"

"Cassie'd be perfect for the job!" acknowledged Jack. "I'll have to check the Prometheus's route. Hammond'll have to come back through the gate, so we can't have the wedding before he passes a planet with a gate"

"Good point. If you give me the route, I can find out when that would be"

"That's my girl!" he smiled.

* * *

They had the most cozy evening at Jack's place, Sam constantly watching her ring and Jack constantly watching her. Once in bed, Sam noticed: "You know, I think it's the first time we actually _entered_ the bed from each our side. Usually we fall on it..."

"Humm..." he said on a suggestive tone, leaning toward her "Wonder why that would be...?"

She took him in her arms and kissed his forehead. "You make me so happy Jack..."

"Mmmm... and you know what _you_ make me, Miss Carter?" he said, cuddling up with her with delight.

"Uh.. Nope?"

" _Sooooo_ happy" he smiled. She kissed his forehead again, as he was laying on her shoulder. Soon, he was asleep and she watched over him, stroking his shoulder lightly, her ring shining in the night.

* * *

His eyes still closed, he did not want to wake up yet. It was so good to lay there, in the warmth of an other body. Then he remembered. He had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She was going to marry him. He loved her more than life itself. He cuddled up tighter with her and as he was smiling to himself, he felt the delicate skin of a breast under the corner of his mouth. He kissed it softly and tried to sleep again. However, after a couple of minutes, he had to half open an eye. There, just in front of his nose, was a breast... He closed his eye again. Sam was sleeping sweetly, her hand on his arm. He did not want to wake her up, it was still dark outside. He wanted to sleep again, but the idea of that bare breast just under his mouth was distracting... And now, an other part of his body was also waking up... Very carefully, he slid some inches down. Napping with his lips at first, he could feel the delicate bud getting harder. Stroking it softly with the tip of his tongue, what he had intended as an innocent greeting was getting more and more interesting. He lifted his head and took the whole bud carefully in his mouth to taste it better, using his tongue, lips, nose and cheek to fondle it. Its texture was always changing, depending on how he sucked, licked or caressed it.

Sam was laying in the warm bed, barely awake, her skin feeding on the delicious feeling of an other skin against it. Delicious was also the rising delight in one of her breasts. She opened her eyes. Jack was so absorbed in his task that he didn't even notice she had waken up.

"Hi" she said. He jumped in surprise and the face he turned to her was so astonished that she started to laugh. Jack, at first confused that he had been taken on the act, had to surrender and join the giggle as she went for a new round each time she met his eyes. They made love happily and still had some outbursts during breakfast. Then they planed the rest of their weekend. Sam knew the town much better than he did, as she had spent two years at the Pentagon before her assignment at the SGC, so she knew where to do what. They ended up with a lazy Saturday, strolling in a park, eating a hot dog on a bench, looking at children playing, feeling it was only yesterday Cassie was doing the same. In the evening they dressed up for a concert at the Lincoln Theater, and the day after, they went to a fun park, allowing themselves to feel like big kids again. Happiness and love made them even more beautiful, and more than one passerby turned to look at them with a smile.

* * *

Young Lieutenant James Rivers was having fun with his girlfriend and his gang of pals. They were still in the age where you had fun by pushing limits and they provoked each other to dare more than they actually were comfortable with. Because of that, James was now climbing out of an awful long and high roller coaster and had a greenish shade on his face.

"Are you sick Jimmy?" asked Amy.

"I'm fine" he said, hoping the guys haven't heard her. Chuck, Steven and Kim were laughing loudly at some distance at a joke Chuck had told. They had all been in high school together and were really good pals, but Jimmy felt these guys were a bit loud sometimes. Perhaps his work at the Pentagon made him more responsible than they did, the fact was that he felt a distance growing between them lately. Luckily, Amy had always been sweet and calmer than the rest of the gang.

"Guys!" he said. "Let's have something to drink, OK?" The five of them strolled to the nearest kiosk and cooled down on a bench. Steven and Chuck had ordered three hot dogs each and as they were busy eating, the others were relatively quiet too.

"Look at those two" said Amy pecking at a couple. "Looks like they are having a good time, they are so cute!"

"Quit old people to be in a fun park without their kids, don't you think...?" said Kim.

"Yep!" contributed Chuck. "But they know to have fun, that's for sure! " he laughed.

"They must be the age of my parents, but my parents never do crazy things like that. Their kids are lucky!" said Steven.

"Yeah.." sighted the three others.

"Look at him! Trying all those silly hats!" laughed Chuck. "This guy's a bigger clown that even I am!"

"And see how she looks at him..." whispered Kim.

"I'd like my parents to still be in love like that. It's like it's written all over them that they love each other" noticed Amy.

"Yeah..." sighted the three others...

Holding his camera, Jimmy did not say a word. He was smiling, observing the couple fondly, their laughter being a music to his ears. He'd never thought he would witness his boss being so happy and carefree.

* * *

On Monday morning, Sam had to go back. Luckily, the two hours jet lag was at her advantage so she would arrive very early in Nevada, have time to go home to drop her bag and change into her BDU. Once at Homeworld Command, they closed Jack's office's door for a last, long and tender goodbye kiss. Thanks to the BDS now, they would be able to meet more often, but still, the weekend had been so wonderful, they were feeling so much more alive when they were together, it was hard to part. They wanted to prolong the moment to the last possible minute. But they were also both used to submit to their duty and finally, they went down the hall to the BDS cell. There was the guard, so they resumed to their professional attitudes.

"I'll send you the scheduled route for the Prometheus as soon as I have talked to Hammond"

"Good. I'll see Cassie next weekend, I'll tell her then, OK?"

"Sounds good. Give her my best. Bye now" he smiled. She stepped in the BDS and he locked the door.

"Bye Jack. Thanks for these wonderful days" she said so only he could hear.

Then she pressed the blue button of the device and disappeared in a flash. Jack stood in front of the BDS cell for a while, then he turned slowly back to his office. At the other end of the corridor, Lieutenant Rivers had seen the whole scene, and as the General turned away from the glass cell, he hurried back to his office with a smile on his face.

On the General's desk, was a picture of him pulling faces with a silly hat on, Colonel Carter looking fondly at him.

* * *

Late on the same evening, Jack slumped into his couch and dialed Sam's number on his phone.

"Hi. Ya still at work?"

"Yeah, just had dinner" she said.

"Good. How was your day?"

"Oh eer... Sigyn left with the device I showed you, we couldn't work further with a defect clone, there is no point in cloning a defect body, they have to figure out how to clone a body without the mind. I spent the rest of the day on the naquadah generator for the Odysseus"

"So.. Fun then?" he teased.

"Yeah... What about you?"

"I got good news! The Prometheus's back in orbit for 2 weeks to repair their shields. Hammond beamed down for lunch today, I told him about the wedding. If you are up to it, two weeks from now looks like a good option"

"Wow! That's fast! You think we can organize the whole thing on so short notice?" she wondered.

"It should be OK if we stick to a short guests list, what ya think?" remarked Jack.

"I suppose so.. We should keep it simple. In a garden or something..."

"Sounds nice, I'm in. In Colorado Spring right? It's the easiest for most of the guests. By the way, did you hear about Daniel?"

"What?" she asked.

"That crazy woman, Vanna...Vera... whatever her name is, got a kind of Goa'uld bracelet on him. They can't be away from one another more than 30 minutes without passing out"

"Ups.. So, a new guest on the list then uh..?" said Sam, pragmatic.

"Yeah, you can say that. Teal'c knows about the device but not how to remove it. They're trying to find a way. On the bright side, Daniel missed the Daedalus to Atlantis so he's stranded on Earth for some time"

"Poor Daniel, he must be so disappointed! But it's good for us.. Let's keep positive! Should we stick to two weeks from now then?"

"Yeah! I'll test the BDS to the SGC and meet with Landry tomorrow, I'll talk to Daniel then. You talked to Cassie?"

"I was planing on waiting til I met her this weekend but if the wedding is two weeks from now, I'd better give her a call tonight, don't you think?"

"Probably. I think we should have told everyone on the list by tomorrow evening"

"Wow.. I'm getting nervous" she admitted.

"It's coming a little faster than I thought, yeah..."

"It's not that. I'd have married you already if I could. It's more... you know.. the telling-the-others part..?"

"I know the feeling. Years of denial and now, getting married...?"

"Yeah... On the other hand... I wish everybody knew! Sometimes I feel like it's written on my forehead you know!?"

"I know.." he chuckled. "By the way, you know what I found on my desk after you left?!"

"Not a clue..."

"A picture of you and me at the park yesterday.."

"What? But who..?"

"Rivers. He was there with a bunch of his friends too"

"And he took a picture of us? Why would he do that?"

"Yeah.. that's what I asked him when I found out. He said that his friends were looking at us when we were trying those hats... "

"Really?! Why?"

"According to Rivers, they were all envying the fun and the love they could see we had"

"He really said that?"

"Yeah.."

"Well... That must have been something to tell his General of a boss... But that's cute though"

"You could say that... This kid's the most empathetic guy I've ever met. He looks like the only thing that matters to him is that I'm fine..?"

"I must say he looked truly happy for us on Friday!"

"Look.. Would you mind if I invited him to the wedding?"

"Of course not, just do it, I'm sure he'll be glad! Look, I love chatting with you but it's getting late, I want to call Cassie now. Let me know how it goes with General Landry and Daniel tomorrow OK?"

"I will. Good night Sam"

"Good night. Bye"


	5. Post SG-1 chpt5

**The parts in italics are transcripts from Origin (9.03)**

* * *

 _Chapter five_

The day after, Jack stepped out from the BDS on the first floor of Cheyenne Mountain. He went through security controls and to the elevator, tasting level 26. He had a meeting with Landry at 10.00 to discuss both the BDS and the new Ori menace. He also handed three invitations to a certain wedding, which Siler and Walter were happy to get, at last. On the other hand, Landry was far from expecting that. He was very happy for his friend and Sam, but needed at least a couple of days afterward before he fully realized they were going to marry. He had never suspected a thing, but, to his discharge, he had never seen the two of them together either. The three guests were advised to keep the news for themselves, which they found quite difficult to do because that was, to Siler and Walter, the best news of the century.

* * *

Leaving Landry, Jack went to Daniel's office. He found the archaeologist typing feverishly on his laptop. As he looked up, he was surprised to see Jack standing there.

 _Daniel: Hey. Wow. What the ... hell are you doin' here?  
Jack: Nice to see you, too!  
Daniel: No, no, sorry! I just wasn't expecting to see you. (Rose and walked around the desk to Jack.)  
Jack: Yeah, well ... I was in the neighborhood ... and I've got a little surprise for Mitchell.  
Daniel: Oh. Yeah. He really loved the last one, the fact you didn't tell him we were all moving on to different positions ...  
Jack: Yeah. Sorry you missed Daedalus.  
Daniel: No, you're not.  
Jack: You're right. I'm not. ... Listen, I just had a briefing with Landry about ... your stuff, and ...  
Daniel: Yeaaaah ...  
Jack: Sounds like it could be a problem?  
Daniel: Well, we've been up against some pretty bad guys before.  
Jack: Yeah, not so pretty ... Overdressed, yes.  
Daniel: In some tough situations ...  
Jack: That we always won ...  
Daniel: Yeah, but didn't you feel that was because we had someone ... lookin' out for us? I don't think I would say this to anyone else, but for the first time, I'm scared.  
Jack: I'm hungry.  
Daniel: Me too.  
Jack: Well ... (tilted his head toward the door and the commissary. They left.)_

"By the way, did you come with the beam, or regular plane?" Daniel asked.

"Beam!" grinned Jack. "Actually it's called BDS now. Beaming-Device-System. Sam's doing..." he added proudly.

"Seen her lately?" asked Daniel casually.

"Yep! I had to test the BDS to Area 51 too ya know" Jack smiled knowingly.

"How is she doing?"

"Fine. Just fine. Actually, that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you" Jack confided, looking around to ensure no one could eavesdrop.

"Oh yeah?" Daniel wondered.

"Yeah. We are getting married" Daniel stood gaping a while before he regained his spirits.

"What?! But that's wonderful Jack! Congratulations! When?" he asked, shaking Jack's hand.

"Saturday, a week from now"

"Wow! That's fast!"

"Well yeah. Time is all relative Daniel. And we had to catch Hammond before he leaves with the Prometheus"

"Good. Good! I'm glad for you guys!"

"We want to keep it discrete. Only the guests will know about it" Jack explained. "But there's something else I want to ask you" Daniel waited, curious.

"Would you be my best man Daniel?"

"Aoh... wow... Yeah, yeah of course Jack" answered Daniel with a wide smile. "I'm honored, thank you"

"Good" said Jack satisfied. "Now let's get some lunch" he added, pushing the door to the commissary open.

* * *

 _(The same afternoon, in a F-302 in full flight, Mitchell is piloting, Jack in the backseat.)  
Mitchell: Yeaaaaaaaaaah, man. This is GOOD. Still a rush!  
Jack: Yeah.  
Mitchell: I don't know why I didn't get back on the horse sooner, except I didn't really know you could take one of these things for a joyride.  
Jack: Now, see? That's one of the great things about being a general. You pretty much get to do whatever you want.  
Mitchell: I suppose after you've saved the world seven or eight times ...  
Jack: Who's counting, huh?  
Mitchell: Teal'c. Actually, he mentions it quite often.  
Jack: So, Mitchell ... I hear you haven't picked out your team yet.  
Mitchell: I'm hoping I won't have to, sir. Why, did General Landry say something about it, sir?  
Jack: He did.  
Mitchell: Are you going to tell me, sir?  
Jack: He said you're going to be FINE, Mitchell.  
Mitchell: Thank you, sir. You mind if I kick in the afterburners, sir?  
Jack: Oh please.  
Mitchell: Thank you, sir.  
(The F-302 streaks full speed across the sky.)_

Driving the F-302 back to the aircraft hangar, Mitchell was glowing.

"That was really good Sir, thank you!"

"Ya're welcome Mitchell"

"Sir... You didn't come all the way from Washington just to get me back on the horse, did you?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, this baby needed to be tested and I figured you were the man for this. I also had to talk to Landry and Daniel. These Ori priors sound like they could be a problem..."

"Yeah, they sure can.." sighted Mitchell.

They had arrived to the locker room and removed their flying suit.

"Don't wait for me Sir, I have to hit the shower. I've been sweating like a dog from the adrenaline kick!" Mitchell said.

"Go ahead. I have a phone call to give"

When Mitchell stepped out to the parking lot, he found the General standing by the car, still on the phone. As he spotted Mitchell, Jack terminated the call: "Here he comes. I'll call ya later. Bye now"

Mitchell seeing the General clapping his phone shut went toward him.

"I understand you are a personal friend of Colonel Carter.. Sam..?" Jack asked.

"That's correct Sir. We took classes at the Academy together"

"Yeah, so she tells me" said Jack. "Mitchell, we are getting married. We would very much like to have you at the wedding"

It took a moment for the worlds to find their way into Mitchell's brain. Sam had never mentioned a thing about her feelings for the General. Not that they usually had this kind of conversations, but he had known about her engagement to Pete and had been surprised when she had suddenly called the wedding off. Now things were beginning to make sense... Jack was waiting for his answer, amused by the surprise on Mitchell's face. He could almost hear him think. Finally, Mitchell chuckled.

"Well... That comes a little bit as a surprise, I must say! I never thought... Sam never mentioned.."

"No, I don't suppose she did" admitted Jack. Mitchell tilted his head and asked:

"Wait a minute! Would... this have something to do with her assignment to Area 51?"

"Yeah well... kind of. As long as I was commanding the SGC, regulations were in the way so.."

"So she asked to be assigned somewhere else! And you were sent to Washington later on. Right. It all makes sense now!..." said Mitchell, shaking Jack's hand. "Anyway, that's so great Sir! I'm very happy for you. Both of you. I'd be happy to be there"

"Good. Saturday, a week from now. SG-1 and Landry will be coming too of course, but we'd appreciate if no one else was informed. We want to keep things as they always were in our professional relations"

"Count on me Sir. I won't say a word. But when you say SG-1... I suppose you mean Jackson and Teal'c, right?"

"Who else?" smiled Jack.

"My feeling exactly Sir" said Mitchell satisfied. There could not be any other SG-1, and he intended to have it his way on that matter! "Is Sam coming back then?"

Jack chuckled at the obvious maneuver. "Not for the moment Mitchell. Not for the moment..." He started the car.

"OK..." Mitchell surrendered. "What about Vala? You heard about Daniel's little problem with her?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it... Let's hope you find a cure to that in due time!"

* * *

Sam and Cassie took the BDS from Area 51 to the Cheyenne Mountain together. Cassie had been overjoyed to learn about Jack and Sam. She had always considered Sam as her auntie, and Jack was the closest she had of a father figure. Together with Daniel and Teal'c, they were her only family since Janet's death. She had been thrilled when Sam asked her to be her bridesmaid! They had decided to go shopping together in Colorado Spring that Saturday. Jack and his best man Daniel were to meet them there to arrange everything for the wedding a week later. Vala followed the girls in their shopping and, thanks to regular meetings with the boys, they managed to avoid any fainting that day despite the fact that they hadn't managed to remove the bracelets yet.

The five of them had crisscrossed the town all afternoon. Everything was under control, although it had been many more details to care about than they first had thought. Now they had a relaxing dinner at O'Malley where Teal'c, Mitchell and Landry had joined them. Then, they decided to continue the evening at Daniel's house. Half of the guests on the wedding's list were present so the night took the looks of a bachelor party, with much drinking and laughing.

Until Landry's mobile pipped.

It was the SGC informing that Ba'al's hologram was requesting an audience in the gate room at once.

"You are in charge Reynolds, do whatever you think you should do!" cried Landry in the phone. "I'm in the middle of a party, I'm not coming back now. I've had far too much wine to hold a diplomatic conversation with a sadist tonight!"

It sounded like Reynolds on the other end of the phone did not enjoy the idea of having to give such a message to the arrogant Goa'uld.

"What does he want anyway?" continued Landry. "Oh yeah, he refuses to tell you, does he now? Would only speak to General O'Neill, really? Who the hell does he think he is? General O'Neill is busy right now, and I'm back on Monday, take it of leave it. Tell him to think twice next time he wants to torture someone, that he does not choose people he might need in the near future. Have a nice evening Colonel"

"Hey Daniel" said Jack "You still have the shield we used against Osiris, right? I don't want to risk having anyone beamed up to Ba'al's ship just now"

"Eeer.. I don't think so" hesitated Daniel. "Sam?"

"I'm afraid it was returned to Area 51 after Osiris was killed. Do you think he could find us here?"

"He found me in Northern Minnesota for cryin' out loud!" said Jack, crossing the living room to reach for Sam in a desperate attempt to protect her from the potential danger. "How much more complicated do you think this is?!"

A flash blinded them all and a terrifying howl gave everyone goosebumps. Opening their eyes, they could see Jack, the howl dying from his chest, all color drained from his face, contemplating the spot where Sam had been standing. She was gone.

* * *

Landry was already in the corridor, dialing the SGC to inform them on the situation, instruct them to contact whoever could help and scan for any ship in orbit, although it was obvious that Ba'al had to be their suspect number one. Meanwhile, in the living room, Jack's knees were failing him and he felt slowly on the floor, fists clamped on the head in his agony, groaning lowly as a wounded beast. The rest of the world did not exist anymore, just the awful reality that Ba'al had taken Sam. The feeling was so scary, he was trying to fight it by building up his anger.

As the junior of the team, Mitchell was unsettled to contemplate a senior officer displaying such a sorrow in front of him. Not knowing better, he took a step to help him up but at the unexpected physical contact, the General jumped and jolted at him, blind with fury. Teal'c grabbed Jack to contain him while Daniel and Vala helped Mitchell on his feet. His lip was cut open and the poor lad was still wondering what had happened. Meanwhile, Jack was struggling to free himself from Teal'c who was dragging him out of the room.

"ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH! LEAVE US ALONE! BASTARD!" he yelled toward the sky.

"O'Neill. You need to calm yourself" Teal'c said soberly, entering one of the bedrooms.

"RELEASE ME! THAT SONOFABITCH TOOK HER! BASTARD! BASTARD! LET ME GO TEAL'C! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Jack cried, jumping around to get free.

"You have to calm yourself down before I can release you O'Neill"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Jack begged. After a couple of minutes, his fury cooled down and he was left to face the bare vertigo of his angst.

"Oh Teal'c!" he sobbed. "What's he gonna do to her?!"

He had stopped struggling against his friend's iron grip, who loosened up as he heard the sob.

"We will find her O'Neill" promised the Jaffa.

Cassie, tears in her eyes, had stood aloof during the whole scene, but as Jack's screaming stopped, she came forth to take over. Reassured that he would not hurt her, Teal'c released him in her care and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"God... Cassie.." said Jack when he saw her, embarrassed that she should witness him in such a state. She opened her arms to hug him and he took the offer, needing the comfort more than he needed to spare his pride. She had never seen him like that. No one had. He had always managed to keep his emotions under control, although Teal'c and Daniel had witnessed some good outbursts of anger during his years in SG-1. The man had had his fill, he could not take anymore. His face buried in Cassie's shoulder, he was crying in silence. She was cradling him softly like a child, fondling his hair, whispering that everything was going to be fine.

The living room was silent, everyone in shock after the outburst but in deep respect for the man's angst which they shared. When the worst was over, Jack regained control of himself, wiped his tears, smiling poorly at Cassie as he left her embrace and he dried the tears on her face. He paused until he had composed himself, then he returned to the living room.

"I'm sorry" he said to his friends.

He went to Mitchell, apologizing again and asking if he was OK. The Colonel could not hold grief against him and assured that he was fine.

Then, Jack took his General's hat back on, consulted Landry to know what the SGC was up to, and they took a cab to the base where they arrived shortly after. Colonel Reynolds returned gladly the command to General Landry and reported the last news. Ba'al's ship was still in orbit and they had contacted him. However, the System Lord still refused to talk to them and had made it clear he would only speak with O'Neill.

When they contacted him again, he appeared as his usual hologram in the gate room. Shaking with cold rage, Jack went down from the control room to meet him, followed by SG-1 and Landry. Cassie, hiding back Daniel and Vala, contemplated the hologram of the man who had tortured her best friends and marveled that Jack dared to address him the way he did, showing no fear..

"Ba'al! What have you done with Carter?!" he required.

"She is on my ship O'Neill" dropped Ba'al.

"Return her immediately!" ordered Jack, provoked by the Goa'uld's everlasting phlegm.

Ba'al chuckled one of his so irritating chuckles "That will have to wait a little, O'Neill. Don't worry, she will not be harmed"

"What do you want with her anyway?!" cried Jack, feeling he could soon loose his temper again.

"As much as I hate saying this, I need her to do a little work for me" posed the smarmy Goa'uld.

"What kind of a work?" hissed Jack.

"You refused to meet me earlier tonight, I had to help myself" smiled Ba'al.

"What kind of a work?" repeated Jack utterly annoyed.

"Never mind O'Neill. She is finished now"

The hologram disappeared and before Jack could brawl his frustration at him, Sam was returned in a flash of blinding light.

* * *

Faced with her unexpected appearance, Jack threw himself at her and squeezed her in a desperate hug, relieved to finally have her back but shaking from the fear he had had of loosing her, not caring anymore that any SGC personal would be aware of the unprofessional nature of their relationship. Enough was enough and he didn't care about anything but her return. However, Sam had to pull him away at one point, in order to get some air. He had hold her so tight that she could barely breathe... Their smiling friends were clapping their shoulders, and once Jack had released his grip, she hugged Cassie and the others, as she knew they had been worried for her too.

Landry summoned all of them in to debriefing an hour later, which gave them time to get their adrenaline down and grab something to eat at the commissary, as it was nearly time for breakfast already. Still shaking, Jack couldn't take his eyes from her and he had definitely not come over the episode yet. Although he had resumed his line of conduct as the General he was, it was obvious to the people who knew him well that he hurt badly in his need to hold her and make sure that she was indeed safe. During debriefing, he could not help himself and had to grab her hand under the table. Landry, at the top of the table on his left, and Daniel on Sam's right, could both see it but indulged them with an understanding smile.

"Are you OK Colonel?" General Landry asked. "I did not send you to the infirmary but we can postpone this debriefing if you feel the need to go"

"Thank you General, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me" reassured Sam.

"What did he want with you?" asked Jack, although he already had asked her over breakfast. She had only told him that Ba'al needed her scientific skills, which was far from a satisfactory answer in Jack's mind, but he had not insisted then, knowing that she would fill everyone in later.

"He wanted me to fix a device. I don't know what the device is for, but I suspect it could have something to do with clones, as it reminded me very much of the device I worked on with Sigyn, the Asgard, at Area 51"

"Was it the same device?" Landry asked.

"Not exactly no. I would say, a copy of some sort. I would not be surprised if it was an Ancient version of the Asgard's model"

"Really?" asked Daniel eagerly. "The Asgard would have copied an Ancient device?"

"Well" reflected Sam "The Asgard have access to that knowledge since they downloaded the Ancient repository from General O'Neill's brain into their computers last time. It's reasonable to assume that they could have designed their own version, while Ba'al could have found an original one"

"What would he do with that?" asked Vala.

"I have no idea!" said Sam. "I only had to change a couple of crystals and reconnect some circuits that had been damaged, probably in an explosion, by the look of it"

"Why would he need ya for that?" hissed Jack. "That doesn't sound like somethin' they couldn't fix by themselves, does it?"

"Sir, it looked like the ship was quite deserted. You remember when we were prisoners up there, there was not that many Jaffas either. I did not see more than six then, and I did not see any new face today. I don't think Ba'al has many more than them, he'd probably lost his entire fleet at Dakara, so we could assume that he only has these few Jaffas left, and that none of them knows how to fix these things"

"So he's gonna beam you away each time he needs a mechanic?" Jack grind.

"I'm afraid he could, actually" said Sam bitterly.

There was an odd silence in the room, which Cassie shyly broke after a while.

"Excuse me, I know I'm not part of the team, I'm not even supposed to be here, but if Ba'al has lost his army, wouldn't it be a very good reason for him to need a cloning device?" she offered.

"It would indeed be a very good reason" pointed Teal'c soberly.

"What?" said Jack.

"Yeah! Think about it Jack!" Daniel eagerly explained. "If he lost his army and has, say, six to ten Jaffas left. He is vulnerable, and now that most of the Jaffas are free, they wouldn't join him, so the easiest way to regain his power is to clone the few Jaffas he has left. That makes sense! Very good point Cassie!"

"Damn!" spitted Jack under his breath.

They were all looking proudly at Cassie, who blushed slightly.

"Well, now we know what he is up to at least, and we can hope it was what he wanted the Ancient knowledge for in the first place" General Landry summarized. "Dismissed everyone. I strongly recommend that all of you take some rest now, it's been quite a day and none of us has slept since Friday night" he smiled.

They all stood up and left for their quarters.

* * *

Once finally alone in a VIP-room, Jack locked the door and looked miserably at Sam. He needed to hold her but did not want to let her know how scared he had been. She had been taken from him before, but not since they were together, and especially not after the torture they had endured from Ba'al. Somehow, he had kidded himself to believe that once married, nothing could happen anymore. The false feeling of security he had cradled himself into had hit him right in the face and he felt helpless, so vulnerable! He was standing at the door, looking at her like a puppy, and once more, she felt she was the strongest of the two.

"C'mere" she said, opening her arms to him, happy to offer him the comfort she had so often found in his arms. He took the offer and cuddled with her, nuzzling in her neck, his arms swirled around her in a strong but tender embrace. Like Cassie had done some hours ago, she rocked him and fondled his hair until he relaxed.

"You were really scared this time, weren't you?" she asked softly.

He squeezed her in his bear hug, whimpering lowly and tightening his eyes shut at the whiff of the terrifying feeling. Finally, he lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

"I was scared out of my mind Sam. All I could think about was that bastard of Ba'al torturing you again and again and I couldn't help you. I've never felt like that before. Even when you were gone for days on the Prometheus. Even with the Super Soldier on your heels. Even when the Replicators gotcha. I've never been that scared. Never do that to me again!" he said with such an angst written all over his face and in his voice that she felt a lump form in her throat. She sighted and kissed his forehead gently. He returned his head to its place on her shoulder and continued.

"I'm afraid I put quite a scene up at Daniel when you disappeared..."

"Really?"

"Teal'c had to drag me out of the room... I punched Mitchell..." he confessed.

" _What_? What would you do that for? I wondered what had happened to his lip... "

"Poor lad. He didn't see it come. I s'pose he wanted to help... I was so gone! He touched me and I just.. jolted him... I was so furious.. I hurt so bad..."

"Ssshh... It's over now, I'm here..." she said.

She looked down at him and found his lips, kissing him gently. He reached for her, drinking her kiss, opening up in his desperate need of her, letting her heal his soul. They made love as a present to each other, taking their time, sweet and tender, before they finally fell asleep, limbs tightly intertwined in the comfort of each other's warmth.

* * *

They woke up some hours later at the everlasting noise of the base. Teal's had returned to Dakara to inform Ishta about the wedding and invite her, but Daniel and Cassie were at the commissary and the four of them decided to leave to Daniel's house to help him clean up after the party. They fetched Vala on their way to the elevator and took a cab. They managed to relax for the afternoon, then Jack drove Cassie to Denver's airport in the evening.

"You'll be OK?" she asked as he parked the car.

"Yeah Cassie, I'm fine now. Look, I'm sorry I put such a scene up last night, I..."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Jack, we all understand.. Geez, I don't know how you manage to keep your sanity after all you've gone through, you know! That was just too much, too soon... everybody understands" she said, a hand on his forearm.

"Yeah.." he said with a sad smile. "Sometimes I wonder how much sanity I actually have left. Some people would tell you it is not as much as you would think"

"Come on Jack! Don't tell me you listen to such rubbish! You are just as wonderful as you've ever been! Every one can loose it from time to time, and you have every right to loose it after all you've gone through so stop the crap OK?"

He heard so much of himself in her that he just had to smile fondly and kiss her temple before they left the car. He took her bag despite her protests that she was well able to carry her stuff herself.

"Come on Cassie, let me do that for you. I need to feel useful these days..."

She gave him a gentle shove and he put his arm over her shoulder on their way to the terminal.

"Are you coming back on Friday, or Saturday morning?" Jack asked.

"I'll try to make it on Friday. I just have one class in the morning, it should be OK"

"Good. Daniel can probably pick you up, if not Teal'c, alright?"

"Oh.. Don't bother Jack. I'll... I still have some friends in Denver, I'll ask them" she said, blushing lightly. Jack stopped on the spot.

"Cassandra Fraiser?!" he said in a fatherly way. "I don't remember you ever talking about friends in Denver?"

"Well..." she said, a little embarrassed. "You can't expect me to tell you everything about all my friends, can you?"

"Yes I can! What's his name?"

"Jack!" she protested.

"What's his name?" he repeated on the exact same tone.

"Matthew" she admitted, blushing again.

"Ah. Does that mean that you'll be accompanied at the wedding then?" he asked casually.

"Can I?" Cassie couldn't believe her own ears.

"Well. Is it serious?"

"I... dunno... Yeah... yeah.. pretty serious I think"

"Then you'll come with him, right?"

"You are so sweet Jack!" she said, giving him a kiss. "I'll ask him. Thanks!"

He pulled her against him and gave her a friendly hug as they resumed their walk to the security control where Jack would leave her.

"See you soon Shortcake" he teased.

"Bye Jack, see you next week!"

* * *

Saturday evening, the bride and her groom were dancing the first waltz, lost in each other's eyes. James Rivers, Walter, Vala, Cassie, Mark's, Siler's and Walter's wives were standing close together, drying their watery eyes as they watched the wonderful couple dancing, moved by the evident love between them. Mark's five year-old daughter was beaming, certain she was witnessing the real version of Cinderella. When the music stopped, Jack kissed his bride and was obviously reluctant to let her go but Daniel stepped in and craved his right to the next dance, as the groom's best man. Jack surrendered after complaining just enough for good measure. Then he turned around to find Cassie, clapping on Matthew's shoulder to steal her from him. The young man was clearly not happy with that but he obliged. Jack's eyes were twinkling when he started dancing with Cassie.

"What?" she said.

"Did I say something?" he answered innocently, trying to refrain from grinning.

"You don't need to. I see it in your eyes!" she giggled.

"Yeah well. How d'you like the party?"

"Jack!" she protested at his obvious maneuver to avoid answering her. He chuckled.

"It's serious isn't it?"

"Why would you say that now?"

"Come on Cassie! I know a man in love when I see one. There's one in my mirror every day!" he grinned.

She clapped his chest friendly, trying to mask the big smile flowering on her face and her blushing. He pulled her head to his shoulder and kissed her hair.

"I'm happy for you Cassie. Really. He looks like a good fella"

"You think so?"

"Of course, I'll have to have a serious talk with the guy. Man to man you know" he added with his fatherly voice.

"Jack! You silly!" she chuckled. "You'll scare him off!"

"All good I swear! I just want to talk to the man!" he assured.

Suddenly serious, Cassie said:

"You know Jack, I don't even remember what my father looked like. I'm glad I have you now"

Moved deeper than he would admit, he hugged her and they continued to dance in silence.

* * *

Having danced with every woman present, Jack spotted Sam at the buffet, alone for once. He hurried to her and taking her hand, he tried to drag her after him.

"Come, I need to kiss you!" he whispered.

"Why don't you just do so then?" she said, a little surprised.

"No, I want to _kiss_ you!"

"Oh..." she replied, looking around at all their guests. He raised his eyebrows in a "see-the-problem?" way and she giggled, sliding her arm around his waist as they sneaked outside.

Once in the garden and arms around her waist, he sighted "Finally!". She smiled at him and he tilted his head to kiss her, long and deep, sensual and passionate, making love to her mouth. When they parted, he sighted again, keeping his eyes half closed with a satisfied goofy grin on his face. She chuckled and gave him a friendly shove. "Oh I love you Jack O'Neill!"

"Really?" he teased.

"Yep"

"Really really?"

"Yep"

"Really really really?"

She giggled and kissed him again. Then she sighted and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy Jack. Truly happy. I wish my dad could see me now" she smiled.

Jack looked up at the stars, contemplating the blue one which was twinkling at them.

"Well... Maybe he does..." he said.

From his shoulder, Sam followed his gaze.

"Yeah.. Maybe..." she whispered.

 **THE END**


End file.
